Clan Yuki
by Alexholahola
Summary: Un joven frío como el hielo de corazón cálido perdió todo en el ataque del zorro de nueve colas y comenzó una nueva historia
1. Chapter 1

—hola— personaje hablando

—"hola"— personaje pensando

El cambio

El zorro de nueve colas se encontraba atacando Konoha, los Chunin y Genin más jóvenes fueron mandados a un lugar seguro donde estarían a salvo rodeados por una poderosa barrera

—¡pero papá yo quiero luchar, quiero proteger mi aldea!—dijo una joven Kuranai, su padre se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a la misma altura, la miro a los ojos y le sonrío antes de despedirse le dio un fuerte abrazo, Kuranai empezó a llorar con el miedo de no volver a ver a su padre, muchos estaban llorando por el miedo de perder a alguien que les importa

—no te preocupes Ku-chan tu papá es muy fuerte va a estar bien— dijo una joven Anko que se puso a su lado para poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros calmando a la joven Kuranai, mientras el joven Azuma se ponía a su lado

—gracias chicos...— todo fue interrumpido cuando vieron a dos anbus aparecer de la nada con un joven en sus espaldas, pero igual de rápido como llegaron se fueron al dejar al joven que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, los tres amigos se acercaron, y cuando llegaron vieron a un joven de piel blanca y pelo blanco, Anko se arrodilló y sujeto su mano

—¡o Dios!, está muy frío, Azuma dame tu chaqueta— Azuma la miró como si estuviera loca, pero obedeció y se la dio, Kuranai seguía mirando su rostro que parecía estar en paz, pero así de repente él abrió los ojos y sus ojos se cruzaron, el rojo y plateado se miraron por primera vez

—que pasó dónde estoy— preguntó el joven tratando de levantarse, pero fue retenido por Anko

—espera no te levantes, estas enfermo— lo dijo mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros evitándole el poder levantarse, durante segundos lucharon uno tratando de levantarse y otra tratando de evitarlo, pero Anko ganó y logró que se rindiera —y dime ¿cómo te llamas?— pregunto aún sujetando sus hombros contra el suelo

—mi nombre es Arashi, Yuki Arashi...—cuando termino de decir su nombre sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y un suspiro helado salió de su boca

—bueno un gusto conocerte Arashi, mi nombre es Anko— le dijo sin importar que estuvieran inconsciente, mientras ponía su cabeza entre sus piernas, y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, todos estaban asustados no había nadie que no lo tuviera.

Doce años habían pasado desde esa noche, muchos murieron la piedra memorias se lleno de nombres de padres y hermanos, amigos, parejas pero esa no fue la única tragedia que pasó en esos doce años, hace unos años el genio de los uchiha, Itachi uchiha masacro todo su clan dejando solo vivos a sus hermanos y a la joven Izumi que fue salvada por un anbu, los jóvenes sufrieron la pérdida de todo su clan y un deseo de venganza surgió en su corazón, el hombre que habían amado y querido se había convertido en el hombre que más odiaban y querían muerto, muchos cosas pasaron y pocos se enteraron, la traicion de un sannin el dolor de su discípula, el arrepentimiento de un viejo maestro todos habían pasado por cosas, pero hoy era motivo de felicidad para unos jóvenes que conocerían a sus senseis y comenzarían su carrera ninja

—muy bien jóvenes, han pasado por mucho pero ahora todo será más difícil, pero se han preparado para este momento y estoy orgulloso de ustedes no importa lo que pase— decía Iruka, a los jóvenes Genins que estaban en el salón, todos tenían sonrisas menos un joven con el rostro hinchado —muy bien ahora comenzare a nombrar los equipos, equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno...—

—¡Si eso es, de veras!— grito Naruto.

—estoy perdida— gimió Sakura.

—y Sasuke Uchiha— termino Iruka.

—¡eso es, el amor lo vence todo!— grito Sakura de felicidad.

—estoy perdido— gimió Naruto, los papeles se intercambiaron y así los equipos se fueron formando el equipo 8, el equipo 10 y solo faltaba el equipo 1

—muy bien ahora el equipo 1 estará conformado por Ryuzatsu...— ella era una joven de pelo blanco largo y ojos azules con círculos en ellos, su piel blanca y en su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo verde, un chaleco del mismo color y abajo una blusa blanca, tenía un pantalón de un verde más oscuro y las típicas sandalias azules y la banda la tenía ataca en la frente — Mito Uzumaki...— su pelo era de un bello color rojo brillante que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, su color de ojos era un extraño gris azulado su piel blanca, ella llevaba una bufanda morada en su cuello y una blusa azul oscura con un pantalón pesquero y unas sandalias azules su banda estaba atada en su brazo— y Satsuki Uchiha— ella tenía el pelo negro corto hasta el cuello, sus ojos negros y en su frente llevaba atada su banda, ella llevaba una blusa azul, con un chaqueta negra arriba que llevaba abierta y un pantalón blanco con las sandalias azules, —muy bien ahora tómense un descanso hasta que vengan sus senseis por ustedes y jóvenes Genins fue un gusto ser su sensei estos años— dijo Iruka mientras salía del salón y algunos estudiantes hacían una reverencia a su sensei

Una hora después y todos habían vuelto a la espera de sus senseis, dos horas y solo quedaban 4 equipos que empezaban a desesperarse

—oye oye que está pasando— dijo Satsuki apuntó de jalarse los pelos mientras miraba la puerta con la esperanza de que sus senseis entraran, mientras Sasuke miraba la nada con cara de emo, Sakura miraba a Sasuke, Naruto planeaba una travesura, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, Hinata miraba a Naruto, Shino miraba insectos por la ventana, Shikamaru dormía, Ino pensaba en flores, Chouji comía sin parar, Ryuzatsu leía un libro sobre él chakra y Mito ataba un cubo de agua arriba de la puerta de tal forma que cuando alguien abriera la puerta cayera sobre la persona, una hora después y nadie había entrado ni salido, todos estaban tan mal que hasta Naruto y Sasuke se habían puesto a planear una broma para su sensei hasta que escucharon como la puerta se empezó abrir y de ella entró un hombre alto y fornido pero cuando entro el cubo callo sobre su cabeza empapándolo completamente de pies a cabeza, Naruto y Mito se rieron mientras los otros fingieron que nada pasó o que ellos no hicieron nada el hombre miro a los que se empezaron a reír

—por su bien espero no sean mis discípulos, y esto es tu culpa lo sabes —dijo Azuma a uno de los que entraron detrás de él que eran Kakashi, Kuranai y Arashi, Arashi llevaba la ropa estándar del jounin en Konoha lo único diferente fue la cinta de su banda que era blanca, la tenía ataca en su frente, los senseis se pusieron en linea —muy bien equipo 10 los veo en el campo de entrenamiento número 12 en 15 minutos apúrense —en cuanto termino el desapareció en un remolino y de inmediato el equipo 10 salió lo más rápido que pudo

—equipo 8 por favor síganme— el equipo siguió a Kuranai que a unos pasos de ellos desapareció y en el aire se escucho un pequeño susurro —síganme— y así el equipo se dispuso a encontrarla

—equipo 7 nos vemos en el techo— y así el desapareció en un remolino, mientras sus Genin caminaban a paso lento uno después del otro, pasaron unos segundos y Arashi no dijo nada solo miraba la puerta o más exactamente el lugar donde había sido colocada la broma

"Como es posible, que no nos dimos cuenta si fue una broma simple no es imposible de ver desde afuera, eso fue una buena trampa" ese pensamiento rondo la cabeza de Arashi olvidándose de dónde estaba o porque estaba hay uno, dos, tres minutos pasaron y el no reaccionaba se había perdido en su mundo imaginando cómo podría utilizar esa trampa y la forma de poder sentir o evitar una trampa de ese estilo, pero sin darse cuenta empezó a desesperar a sus Genins y eso no parecía buena idea, entonces sintió un instinto asesino que pensó no volver a sentir voltio y hay la miro a ella una pequeña niña de pelo rojo que su pelo parecía levantarse en forma de nueve colas—Kushina-sensei— y entonces reaccionó no era ella pero entonces quién era esta pequeña que era la viva imagen de su sensei —bueno nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 apúrense solo tienes 10 minutos para llegar si no llegan su rango de Genin será retirado, listas ahora—y el desapareció en un remolino

—esper... ¡Qué demonios como que aah!— grito la joven Mito mientras se jalaba el pelo y sin darse cuenta sus compañeras salieron por la ventana lo más rapido posible —¡espérenme yo seré la primera ya sabes! —


	2. ¿Punto frío?

Una disculpa por la equivocación en el nombre de Ryuzetsu y Kurenai talves se dieron cuenta o tal ves no bueno sigan leyendo

Punto frío

Veinte minutos pasaron y las tres chicas se encontraban en el lugar desde hace más de diez minutos y no había señales de su sensei por ninguna parte hasta que a lo lejos la silueta de una persona se empezó a acercar parecía que estaba caminando calmada mente cuando estuvo a cinco metros de ellas él se detuvo

—muy bien todas están aquí ahora vamos...—

—¡qué demonios le pasa, primero llega tarde después nos ignora y ahora nos dice que lleguemos a un lugar y usted llega tarde!— dijo Mito, la chica estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre su sensei y arrancarle hasta el último pelo de la cabeza

—primero nunca nos dijeron que teníamos que llegar a una hora indicada a recogerlos, segundo no los puedo ignorar si no estoy hablando con ustedes o ustedes con migo, y tercero les dije que llegaran en diez minutos pero nunca dije que yo estaría hay o si— dijo Arashi como si no importara

—pero usted dijo que nos vería hay— dijo Ryuzetsu de brazos cruzados

—y dígame jovencita no nos vimos aquí— el dijo provocando el enojo de las jóvenes Genins —bueno comenzamos con las presentaciones tú la muda comienza— Satsuki lo miró como si de un idiota se tratase

—soy Satsuki Uchiha— solo pronunció su nombre y callo

—mi nombre es Mito Uzumaki— un pensamiento rondo el rostro de su sensei escuchando el apellido y nombre de esta jovencita

—mi nombre es Ryuzetsu, y no no tengo apellido— termino de forma tajante para evitar preguntas

—bueno yo esperaba una mejor presentación, como que les gusta y eso pero está bien, mi nombre es Arashi, Yuki Arashi hoy tendrán su examen de graduación— el se callo para ver sus reacciones Satsuki abrí un poco los ojos, Mito termino gritando un fuerte ¡Eh! Y Ryuzetsu solo presto mas atención a lo que decía su sensei —bueno la prueba es simple ustedes me tienen que cazar o capturarme es fácil o no—

— como tenemos que capturarte o cazarte porque cazarte significaría que...—

—que listilla me sales Uchiha, pero bueno solo tienen que capturarme tienen 24 horas para a serlo— en cuanto termino saco un reloj y lo puso en el suelo que marcaba las dos en punto, —listas, ahora— y se esfumó como un borrón

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia cubriéndose las espaldas entre ellas, miraron el bosque el cielo, el río todo tratando de buscar una pista de donde podría estar pero no había nada no había huellas, sonido que pareciera ser provocado por el, todo era tranquilo

—demonios vieron adonde se fue— dijo Satsuki mirando los árboles que se mecían por el fuerte viento que había

—y que esperamos vamos a buscarlo— dijo Mito dando unos pasos hacia el bosque pero se detuvo de repente

—creo que sería tonto entrar sin un plan, que dices Uchiha— dijo Ryuzetsu mirándo a la joven Uzumaki que parecía temblar de miedo

—si pero... oye Mito porque tiemblas no me digas que tienes miedo— se burlo Satsuki al ver a su compañera temblar, pero al ver que no respondía se acercó a ella —oye te estoy hablando— poniendo su mano en su hombro, entonces sintió un gran frío en su mano el frío que sentía Mito en todo su cuerpo, entonces se puso enfrente para ver su rostro, el que estaba tiritando del frío se dio cuenta que era culpa del lugar donde estaba parada y con fuerza la jalo sacándola de hay provocando que cayera de espaldas

—¡oye porque hiciste eso!— grito Mito, pero entonces se dio cuenta que el frío que había sentido se había ido de repente —oye que hiciste— pregunto con voz baja, Satsuki la ignoro mientras se puso donde había estado Mito y sintió el frío un frío tremendo que helaba los huesos y evitaba el poder moverse, entonces Ryuzetsu la tuvo que sacar provocando que callera igual que Mito

—un punto frío, tengan cuidado parece que el sensei hizo un tipo de jutsu podría a ver más tengan cuidado— dijo Ryuzetsu arrojando un Kunai al lugar marcándolo entonces se dieron cuenta que había una capa de escarcha cubriendo el césped

—¡wow! Qué bueno jutsu ¿creen que nos lo enseñe?— con estrellas en los ojos pregunto Mito

—que jutsu tan inútil— decía Satsuki de brazos cruzados temblando un poco

—a mí me parece muy bueno, con el puedes detener por unos segundos los movimientos del enemigo— dijo Ryuzetsu y con mala gana Satsuki tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón —bueno vamos a hacer un plan— termino de decir.

Cinco horas habían pasado y no habían encontrado pistas de su sensei, pero lo que sí habían encontrado eran más puntos fríos, todo había empezado a oscurecer sus estómagos rugían y sus pies pedían descanso, en el camino habían colocado muchas trampas pero hasta ahora solo una se había activado y por accidente

—saben estoy muy cansado tengo frío y... Qué bien huele— dijo Mito cerrado sus ojos y oliendo lo que parecía un manjar para ella, sin pensarlo empezaron a caminar hacían el olor y terminaron escondidas en un arbusto, ya que enfrente estaba su sensei sentado en unos troncos, y con una fogata dorando varios pescados que había sacado del río

—esperen, creo que no tengo que decir que es una trampa— dijo Ryuzetsu y Satsuki estuvo de acuerdo, entonces voltearon a ver a Mito pero ella ya no estaba a su lado ahora se encontraba sentada junto a su sensei comiendo un pescado

—idiota— dijo Satsuki mientras se palmeó la frente, y sin que se diera cuenta Ryuzetsu encogió los hombros y empezó a caminar asía la fogata — oye Ryu... ¡A! Demonios—

—Uf estoy llena— dijo Mito luciendo un pequeño estomago abultado mientras se lo tocaba, al final las chicas se le habían unido y sin hablarle a su sensei empezaron a comer algunas hasta llenarse y una hasta no poder más

—bueno ya que se comieron mi comida, solo tienen...— antes de que pudiera continuar las tres le lanzaron kunais el no se movió ya que pasaron por sus costados y uno por arriba todos terminaron encajados en un árbol a varios metros se dio cuenta que llevaban cables un segundo después, miro a las jóvenes que tenían una sonrisa y con un movimiento de sus dedos los cables apretaron su cuerpo jalándolo hasta el árbol sujetándolo con fuerza, pero antes de que pudieran festejar, él se convirtió en una bola de humo y en su lugar apareció Ryuzetsu, que tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

—que como, suéltenme ahora— se quejó Ryuzetsu de una forma tranquila, algo extraño en su posición

—o si sensei lo vamos a soltar nomas porque se transformó en Ryuzetsu— dijo Mito mirando a Ryuzetsu como si fuera mensa, y Satsuki pareció estar de acuerdo

—sensei creo que se le olvidos que Ryuzetsu está a nuestro lado, verdad Ryu...— y entonces se dieron cuenta que Ryuzetsu no estaba junto a ellas, pero si había alguien detrás de ellas, sentado a un lado de la fogata comiendo un pescado era su sensei, y a una velocidad impresionante Satsuki lanzó un Kunai en dirección a Ryuzetsu cortando los cables mientras corría en dirección a su sensei

Satsuki lanzó una patada directo a la cabeza de su sensei que solo tubo que agacharse un poco para evitarla, ella abrió los ojos y le lanzó varios golpes y patadas, se empezó frustrar al ver como esquivaba sus golpes sin ningún problema mientras comía su pescado entonces desde los lados Mito y Ryuzetsu lo atacaron, ahora él se encontraba con el pescado en la boca mientras usaba sus manos para bloquear los golpes de las tres, horas pasaron y ellas siguieron así hasta que no pudieron más, su fuerza y velocidad habían disminuido, el sudor había empapado su rostro, su pelo estaba completamente desordenado, las tres dieron un brinco hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad, la única luz que había era la de la luna ya que la fogata se había apagado hace tiempo

—ah ah, te toca Satsuki— dijo Mito mientras sujetaba sus rodillas y respiraba pesadamente, Ryuzetsu también trataba de respirar mientras Satsuki parecía a verse recuperado, mientras el sensei se empezaba a comer el pescado que estaba más frío que el hielo

—bueno, entonces ¿se rinden?— pregunto Arashi, no hubo respuesta de ninguna, entonces se concentró en Satsuki que empezó a correr asía el a una gran velocidad cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca brinco sobre él y comenzó a ser sellos

—Jutsu jigoku no ame— cuando termino de pronunciar la última letra, grandes relámpagos de fuego salieron de su boca en dirección a Arashi el se sorprendió por tal técnica y a una velocidad impresionante logró evadir la técnica que logró quemar una de sus mangas, cuando miro el lugar donde había impactado la técnica vio varios cráteres pequeños pero de gran profundidad

—¡wow! Qué impresionante jutsu te cargas jov...— entonces se dio cuenta que Satsuki estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad y como no, con tal jutsu entonces sintió un mal presentimiento, volteo aver a sus demás Genins y se detuvo en Ryuzetsu que estaba haciendo sellos

—Jutsu hachi no mure— pronunció y entonces Arashi se encontraba rodeado de pequeñas bolas de fuego, el problema es que habían demasiadas, y con un movimiento de la mano de Ryuzetsu las bolas a una gran velocidad se dirigieron hacia el

¡POUH! Una gran explosión se escucho y una gran bola de humo evitaba el poder ver el lugar poco a poco el humo se dispersó pero lo que vieron fue un cráter completamente... vacío no había nada ni nadie y antes de que reaccionará Arashi apareció detrás de Ryuzetsu golpeando su cuello dejándola inconsciente, y entonces solo quedaba Mito, Arashi ladeó la cabeza como esperando otro buen Jutsu

—yo no ocupo jutsus para derrotarte, vamos pelea— y a una gran velocidad los dos comenzaron una lucha mano a mano, Arashi se había puesto al nivel de Mito para darle un poco de ventaja, lo único que tenía que hacer era tener una buena estrategia —que te pasa, ¡eres muy débil!— grito Mito mientras seguía dando golpes y patadas

—pero si me puse a tu nivel, entonces tú eres débil Señorita Uzumaki— dijo en burla Arashi provocando la furia de Mito que pareció hacerse más y más fuerte.

Habían pasado varias horas el sol empezaba a salir y las chicas se encontraban dormidas en el suelo, habían intentado muchas veces con justus diferentes, estrategias diferentes pero nada había funcionado hasta hace poco las chicas se encontraban peleando con el pero habían caído, no pudieron con el cansancio, se encontraban en medio del campo de entrenamiento, mientras Arashi las miraba desde un árbol, entonces miró como a lo lejos tres sombras se acercaban cuando estuvieron más cerca vio que era el equipo 7, ellos se acercaron para ver quiénes eran las personas que estaban hay dormidas, cuando Sasuke vio a su hermana dormida en el suelo se arrodillo junto a ella y la empezó a mover, Naruto al ver a Mito se preocupó y trató de despertarla bruscamente y Sakura solo veía a su Sasuke, de repente un fuerte golpe mando a volar a Naruto unos metros atrás, su hermana no estaba muy agradecida por la forma en que la despertó

—eres un baka onicha, un baka—dijo Mito mientras se tallaba los ojos cuando termino miro a su alrededor miro como Sasuke trató de despertar a Satsuki que tenía el sueño más pesado de todos, entonces vio a Sakura que solo veía a su Sasuke, vio a su hermano que venía con una vena en la frente y entonces miro a Ryuzetsu que dormía de lado con la boca abierta y se escuchaba un pequeño ronroneo salir de su boca ella se acerco para poder escuchar mejor—esta ronro...— se callo de inmediato al ver cómo sus ojos se abrieron y sé encontraron con los suyos

—que haces— dijo Ryuzetsu

—nada nada— respondió alterada mientras se alejaba de ella —¡oye tú despierta!— le grito a Satsuki mientras le picaba las costillas con el pie, ella abrió los ojos y tenía una mirada de enojo al a ver sido despertada pero a quien estaba mirando era su hermano que empezaba a sudar del miedo

—porque me despiertas, oonichan— dijo Satsuki de una forma que asustaría al más valiente, y sin darse cuenta Sasuke se había levantado, dado un paso atrás mientras Satsuki hacía lo propio y seguía mirando a Sasuke que fingía no darse cuenta

—muy bien equipo que tal durmieron soñaron una forma de capturarme o se rinden— dijo Arashi apareciendo a un lado de Sakura que grito del susto, un grito que destruyo la taza de té del Hokage, cuando las tres chicas lograron recuperarse de tal grito, se pusieron en guardia

—¡nunca nos rendiremos!— gritaron las tres mientras se lanzaban contra Arashi, que sonreía al ver a sus Genins tan decididas, pero una hora después, se encontraban en el suelo demasiado cansadas, ellas no se había recuperado de la batalla de anoche, los tres Genins del equipo siete miraban desde una distancia segura y se extrañaron al ver tanta frustración en su rostro

—¡vamos piernas!, ¡ahora no!— grito frustrada Mito, mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza

—¡maldicion, maldicion!, así nunca podré vencerlo— grito Satsuki pero al final pronunció algo imposible de escuchar mientras ponía la frente contra el suelo, en ese entonces Sasuke sintió la frustración de su hermana y el enojo lo lleno queriendo golpear a Arashi

—yo no puedo rendirme, no lo are— dijo Ryuzetsu mientras se levantaba, pero sus piernas no estaban de acuerdo y callo arrodillada

—bueno creo que se rinden, han fall...—

—¡vamos chicas ustedes pueden!, ¡derrótenlo y háganlo tragar sus palabras!, ¡vamos!— grito Naruto, frustrado con enojo por ver a su hermana y compañeras en ese estado, mientras Sakura tenía las manos en la boca preocupa por ellas, las chicas al escuchar el grito de Naruto se molestaron, no con el, lo hicieron con ellas mismas

—no voy a dejar que un idiota me tenga compasión— dijo Satsuki mientras se levantaba con las piernas temblando

—no me rendiré onicha ¡ya sabes!— dijo Mito mientras se levantaba, cuando lo logro estuvo apunto de volver a caer, pero fue sujetada por Ryuzetsu que se había levantado y por Satsuki, ellas hacían de apoyo una del otro, y a paso lento se acercaron a su sensei que no se movía solo las miraba con una sonrisa y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazaron

—te tenemos— susurro Ryuzetsu

—saben que puedo escapar verdad— dijo Arashi con una sonrisa, pero se sintió incómodo cuando se dio cuenta que las chicas se habían desmayado y aún lo sujetaban

—¡hey equipo siete vengan aquí!— grito Arashi, el equipo siete dudo pero le hicieron caso —muy bien sujeten a cada una— los tres las agarraron y trataron de que lo soltaran pero no lo lograron, jalaron con más fuerza pero más fuerte apretaban, ya cansado Arashi utilizó el justu de sustitución.

Una hora después y las chicas se encontraban durmiendo baja la sombra de un árbol, mientras Arashi veía la prueba del equipo 7 desde un árbol, él nunca había entendído que tenía que ver el trabajo en equipo cuando los pones el uno contra el otro, era imposible que se eligieran sobre el otro, al menos ahora que comienzan a formar su camino Ninja y eso debería entenderlo Kakashi, especialmente él debería comprender

—aah que pasó— murmuró Satsuki mientras se levantaba entonces miro a su sensei en el árbol que la estaba mirando y se preparó para atacarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él le aventó un reloj que apenas pudo sujetar, en el marcaban las tres, entonces se dio cuenta que el límite de tiempo se había acabado, con fuerza apretó el reloj destruyéndolo,

—oye eso era mío— se quejó Arashi provocando que Satsuki lo mirara con enojo, él le sonrió aunque ella lo quisiera matar en ese momento —muy bien despierta a tus compañeras— de mala gana ella hizo lo que le pidió

—oye porque me despiertas— se quejó Mito limpiándose la baba seca de su boca, entonces miro a Satsuki que se veía decaída igual que Ryuzetsu que miraba el suelo con —que pasó...— entonces se callo y dedujo lo que estaba pasando habían fallado, sus ojos habían empezado a llenarse de lagrimas entonces miro a Arashi quien estaba en el árbol mirándolas a todas —sensei, fal...—

—si han pasado— los rostros abatidos de las tres cambio a uno de confusión con las palabras de su sensei —creo que están confundidas y me gustaría explicarles el motivo de mi prueba pero se los diré fácil, quería ver su determinación y fue sorprenderte, son el mejor equipo que e tenido— cuando termino de hablar Mito empezó a brincar de felicidad aun estando agotada, Satsuki se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su boca mientras Ryuzetsu mantenía una sonrisa de felicidad —aunque Son el único equipo que e tenido— dijo para sí mismo mientras se rascaba la nunca —bueno equipo uno nos vemos mañana a las siete, descansen que lo necesitan— dijo mientras bajaba del árbol y se iba caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos

—bueno yo me voy a casa— dijo Satsuki mientras iba detrás de su sensei

—creo que yo igual— dijo Mito siguiendo a su sensei, mientras Ryuzetsu miraba el lugar donde su sensei había estado sentado ya que la rama tenía escarcha como si hubiera nevado era, un punto frío su sensei no podría estar tan frío o si?

Holahola

Bueno si lees esto te deseo un feliz día hoy y siempre y para siempre


	3. Entrenamiento y

Entrenamiento y ¿lucha?

Dos horas habían pasado desde que las chicas habían terminado su prueba y se encontraban las tres caminando entre la aldea mientras platicaban la teoría que tenía Ryuzetsu

—o vamos eso es imposible si el sensei estuviera tan frío, pos estuviera muerto— dijo Satsuki como si fuera lo más obvio aunque ella misma dudaba eso porque cuando lo "capturaron" sintió un gran frío antes de desmayarse

—si sería Tonto pensar eso je je je— decía Mito con duda, porque había sentido el mismo frío provenir de su sensei, entonces miro a un lado queriendo despistar entonces una idea llego a su cabeza —¡vamos a comer Ramen!— grito Mito aturdiendo a las dos chicas, ellas se iban a negar rotundamente pero sus estómagos rugieron simultáneamente apenándolas ya que la gente de alrededor que pudo escuchar el poderos rugido se habían reído

Unas horas después y las chicas se encontraban en un restaurante, para la molestia de Mito que quería llevarlas a su puesto de Ramen preferido, las chicas se encontraban esperando su comida en una mesa de la esquina cuando vieron llegar a su sensei que fue recibido por dos meseras muy bellas que lo guiaron a una mesa junto a una ventana

—¿lo de siempre?— pregunto una de las meseras con una sonrisa, mientras la otra miraba a Arashi como si fuera un dulce, por algún motivo esto molestó a las Genins que ahora mismo trataban de pensar que su enojo era porque aún no les traían su comida

—sí Suki y tráeme unos cuantos huevos cocidos también— dijo Arashi con una sonrisa, que provocó el sonrojo de las meseras y el enojo de sus Genins las cual estaban a su lado, las meseras se fueron corriendo a la cocina a traer el pedido de Arashi, —hola chicas– dijo mientras se volteaba a mirarlas

—hola sensei, como supo que estábamos aquí— dijo Satsuki refiriéndose a que las habían puesto en la esquina donde no había luz y apenas eran visibles en comparación del lugar de su sensei que parecía estar bajo una luz celestial, Mito seguía molesta, sin saber el porque y Ryuzetsu ella solo lo miraba sin mostrar emoción

— como no hacerlo si son mis pequeñas Genins siempre sabré dónde están— dijo Arashi calmando el enojo de Mito pero Satsuki y Ryuzetsu lo habían mirado sin creerle una sola palabra ellas creían que no debían confiar en nadie y menos en alguien que apenas conocían, esa mirada en ellas llamo su atención, pero decidió no decir nada, por ahora — y porque no se sientan aquí con migo que...— antes de que pudiera terminar vio a Mito sentada a su lado, entonces miro a Ryuzetsu y Satsuki que no quisieron, unos minutos después y Arashi y Mito habían terminado de comer mientras que a las otras dos ni les habían servido aún, Arashi pago su comida y la de Mito que le agradeció, entonces miro a sus dos Genins mientras se reía —Suki creo que te volviste a olvidar esa mesa– dijo señalando la mesa, la mesera miro la mesa donde dos chicas estaban apuntó de cometer un crimen y rápidamente fue a la cocina, mientras Arashi se despedía de Mito y se iba, entonces mito se acercó a sus compañeras y se sentó junto a ellas que la miraban con ganas de matarla, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta ya que se estaba sacando un pedazo de carne que se atoró en sus dientes, cuando por fin pudo sacar el pedazo miro a sus compañeras

—y que pasó— dijo Mito entonces antes de que las dos chicas pudieran arrojarse por su cuello Suki había llegado con su comida, cuando se alejó ellas empezaron a comer —oigan hubieran visto lo que comió el sensei todo...—

—si lo sabemos estamos a su lado vimos que comieron, ¡lo vimos!— dijo Satsuki molesta porqu ella comió mientras ellas morían de hambre, Ryuzetsu no dijo nada pero con su mirada decía más que Satsuki

—eso no bueno si comimos... Bueno eso no importa lo que quería decirles es que su comida parecía estar hirviendo todo estaba demasiado caliente y así se lo comía— eso había llamado la atención de las dos chicas, pero le quitaron importancia al pensar que exageraba —miren esto me lo hice cuando traté de agarrar algo de su comida— dijo Mito mientras mostraba su mano que tenía una fea quemadura —pero el agarraba todo con sus manos desnudas y no se quemaba, así las ponía en su boca y como es posible no resultar quemado díganme— decía con molestia ya que ella se había quemado y el no, eso había llamado la atención de las chicas

Las chicas al salir del restaurante empezaron a platicar ideas pero ninguna parecía viable, viable para un ser vivo claro, entonces Mito grito del susto al pensar que su sensei era un zombi pero le quitaron esa idea de un golpe en la cabeza, las chicas se separaron con muchas dudas en su cabeza y la más importante fue, quien era su sensei

Al día siguiente las tres se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento esperando la llegada de su sensei que se podía ver a lo lejos, cuando por fin estuvo a unos metros de ellas pudieron ver que no había dormido bien ya que bajo sus ojos tenía ojeras

—bueno...— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un gran bostezo salió de su boca —buenos días, espero que dormí eran bien, porque...— otro bostezo interrumpió lo que quería decir —bueno, primero vamos a mejorar su control de Chakra que es pésimo y...—

—¡eso es mentira!, nosotros los Uchiha tenemos un control perfecto— dijo Satsuki de brazos cruzados, mientras su sensei la miraba

—entonces porque te quedaste sin chakra con el Jutsu de ayer a ver dime, explícame o gran Uchiha-sama– dijo Arashi que terminó con un bostezo, la chica se le quedo viendo con enojo pero no dijo nada— si yo sé que ese Jutsu gasta mucho chakra pero con las reservas que tienes deberías poder hacerlo dos veces y aún poder pelear— la chica aún seguía mirándolo mal, el camino hacia unos árboles mientras le pedía que lo siguieran —bueno lo primero que vamos hacer es escalar un árbol sin usar las manos...—

—espere espere, el entrenamiento será subir un árbol encerio, ¿usted es jounin?—dijo Satsuki molesta, mientras Ryuzetsu estaba en dudas como se subía un árbol sin usar las manos, y Mito veía eso como un buen reto, antes de que pudiera explicar ella se lanzó sobre uno de los árboles pero cuando estuvo a un metro empezó a dudar en la forma que debía hacerlo y terminó chocando contra el

—para responder a tu pregunta si lo soy y Mito no te adelantes deja les explico— dijo Arashi mientras sea arrodillo junto a Mito que estaba dando vueltas en el suelo tocándose la frente el golpe había sido duro —bueno lo que tienen que hacer es concentrar su chakra en sus pies, que fluya desde el centro hasta las orillas y manténganlo así— dijo mientras se levantaba dándoles una demostración, pero en cuanto el chakra llegó a sus pies el suelo se congeló a su alrededor, las chicas se sorprendieron pero callaron entonces el empezó a caminar sobre uno de los árboles como si la gravedad no le afectará pero si eso era extraño lo fue más que a cada paso dejaba una huella de hielo, cuando llegó a lo más alto se sentó en una rama —muy bien les toca—

—yo seré la mejor ¡ya saben!—grito Mito mientras corría asia el árbol olvidándose completamente de poner chakra en sus pies, lo que provocó su caída, Ryuzetsu y Satsuki se concentraron y cuando sintieron el chakra en sus pies sé dirigieron a un árbol diferente a una gran velocidad, un solo paso dieron antes de caer ya que cuando empezaron a correr perdieron el control de su chakra por completo

Más de dos horas habían pasado desde que las tres empezaron a entrenar y cada ves iban mejor pero ya se habían quedado sin chakra y no podían más, Arashi había bajado del árbol y se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ellas que estaban acostadas en el suelo respirando pesadamente, el dejo que descansarán unos minutos

—muy bien ya descansaron lo suficiente ahora levántense— las chicas se levantaron pero se sentían débiles al tener sus reservas de chakra tan vacías —muy bien ahora, vamos a correr alrededor de la aldea— cuando termino de hablar empezó a correr, las chicas no tuvieron de otra que seguirlo

Tres horas habían pasado desde que empezaron a correr las chicas se encontraban respirando con dificultad mientras su sensei miraba atrás de ellas como si alguien se acercará, cuando las chicas voltearon vieron a un hombre corriendo, al hombre más raro que verían en su vida, entonces se dieron cuenta que corriendo detrás de él había tres personas y cuando el hombre "raro" miro a su sensei se detuvo y empezaron a platicar algo sobre un examen o algo así

—hola mi nombre es Rock Lee, quieren pelear conmigo— entonces las chicas se centraron en la persona que les había hablado y parecía la viva imagen del hombre "raro", esperen el chico las había retado a las tres — su sensei es Arashi-san verdad, si es así luchen conmigo vamos— decía Lee mientras se ponía en pose de lucha


	4. Quién es?

Quién es ella

—¡Auuu!, Ten-ten que haces— se quejó Lee al ser golpeado por su compañera, que se estaba disculpando

—no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a personas como el—dijo Satsuki recordando a sus compañeros de clases aunque en ves de pedirles pelear con ellos le pedían citas que era mucho peor

—eres una Uchiha verdad— dijo Neji que la empezó a mirar con más interés, en eso Mito se puso enfrente de ella

—y tú eres un pervertido o que— decía Mito de brazos cruzados protegiendo a su amiga de la mirada de este tipo

—¡que pero que dices!, eres tonta seguro— decía Neji desconcertado y molesto por ser llamado pervertido, mientras que Mkto tuvo que ser detenida por sus compañeras para que no se lanzará por Neji que tenía una sonrisa arrogante al ver molesta a Mito

—no te molestes Mito, que solo es un idiota engreído— dijo Ryuzetsu sorprendió a todos, a sus compañeras porque nunca habían escuchado ese tipo de palabras en su boca y Tenten y Lee se sorprendieron porque nadie le había hablado así a Neji, y el solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona

—o eres la hermana de Roy— dijo Neji con burla, entonces Tenten y Lee miraron a la joven con los ojos abiertos y con un poco de tristeza mientras Satsuki y Mito no entendían ya que no sabían que Ryuzetsu tenía un hermano —si aún recuerdo el día que lo deje ciego, se agarró llorando como una niña— decía Neji con una sonrisa petulante, entonces Mito y Satsuki se sorprendieron y molestaron, Ryuzetsu había cambiado su rostro tranquilo por uno lleno de furia, y estaba apunto de lanzarse hacia el hasta que sintió que alguien le jalaba del cachete

—¡auuh!— se quejó mientras se tocaba el lado del cachete que le habían jalado, su rostro ahora era la ternura personalizada, entonces miro a quien lo hizo —sensei porque hizo eso— dijo con un puchero sin darse cuenta que lo hizo, que colorio la blanca piel de su sensei de un color rosa en sus mejillas

—no...— Arashi se callo un momento y tomo una respiración profunda para recuperar su colór — tenemos que seguir corriendo, a y Guy-san debes cuidar más a tus Genins que ese parece tener frío— dijo señalando a Neji que estaba temblando de frío, y antes de que Guy pudiera decir algo Arashi se encontraba corriendo junto a sus Genins, mientras Guy volvía a mirar a su estudiante.

Dos horas después y el equipo uno se encontraba enfrentándose a su sensei en un combate tres contra uno, las reglas eran simples con un golpe que le dieran ellas ganaban y tenían una hora de límite, pero esa hora había pasado hace media hora y ellas lo sabían pero querían seguir eran muy tercas

—¡Arashi!— se pudo escuchar un grito que detuvo la lucha, cuando todos voltearon a ver al responsable del grito vieron a Azuma, Kurenai y a una niña de pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color blanco sus ojos eran plateados ella era igualita que su sensei la pequeña niña se estaba acercando, —eres un bruto mira cómo están— decía mientras sujetaba la mano de Mito —desde que te juntas con Guy-baka no sabes cuándo...—

—y ella es una mocosa entrometida— decía Arashi mientras le tapaba la boca a la pequeña niña que luchaba por zafarse mientras Arashi hacía cada ves más fuerza, pero entonces la niña uso el plan que siempre funcionaba y mordió su mano provocando que la soltara en seguida

—pero que dice Arashi-sama, un gusto jovencitas mi nombre es Axi, Yuki Axi pero pueden decirme A-chan— decía con los brazos en la cintura, mientras Arashi se miraba la mordida que le había dado

—hay que linda eres A-chan— decía Mito mientras la sujetaba en brazos y pegaba sus cachetes la pequeña niña se rió, mientras Satsuki y Ryuzetsu le tocaban el pelo

—y ya las tiene a sus pies— decía Arashi mientras resoplaba —deberían de saber que es una cuarentona e— termino con una sonrisa, las chicas se sorprendieron y miraron a la niña pequeña mientras daban unos pasos atrás, al ver lo sucedido Arashi se empezó a reír

—oye eso es mentira— dijo Axi mientras se lanzaba a corretear a Arashi, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a su sensei actuando así, tan infantil pero se habían quedado con la duda de la verdadera edad de la niña

—Arashi solo bromeaba, ella es una niña, y es su hermana— dijo Azuma mientras miraba como, la pequeña niña se lanzó sobre el provocando que ambos cayeran, entonces Axi lo empezó a golpear y sin darse una pequeña Nevada callo sobre ellos, que sorprendió a las chicas —saben e visto eso muchas veces pero siempre me sorprende—

—si es sorprendente— dijo Kurenai mirando la sonrisa de ambos, ella no se refería a la nevada

—esperen ustedes saben porque pasa eso— dijo Mito, Satsuki y Ryuzetsu al mismos tiempo, eso llamo la atención de los jounin pero entonces recordaron cuando ellos se encontraron en la misma situación, hicieron de todo para descubrir el motivo y al fin el cansado de todo lo que le hicieron les explico y todo era sencillo pero extraño

—si, pero porque no se lo preguntan a el— decía Kurenai, mientras miraba a Arashi que se estaba acercando con Axi pegada a su pierna dificultándole el poder caminar —oye Arashi-kun las chicas quieren saber cómo es que nieva en... o dios es muy difícil explicar lo que pasa solo diles eso— dijo Kurenai que se empezó a confundir, Arashi la miro sin entender nada al principio pero comprendió a que se refería con deci...

—miren chicas el clan Yuki es conocido por su chakra especial que les permite y les da la capacidad de usar jutsus de Hielo, pero eso es lo más básico en el clan, los que vivieron en Kiri solo eran desertores que mancharon su sangre y fueron perdiendo la verdadera capacidad de un Yuki, nuestro clan a mantenido el linaje siempre puro lo que purificó y fortaleció nuestro chakra tipo hielo, pero gracia...—

—nuestro chakra es frío y eso ocasiona que nuestro cuerpo este a una temperatura bajo cero es simple o no?— dijo Arashi interrumpiendo a su hermana que había empezado a dar una clase de historia, las chicas entonces comprendieron el concepto pero no terminaban de entender cómo era posible que un humano tuviera esa temperatura

—oye eso no es justo—decía Axi mirando a su hermano, que tenía una duda en su mente "que asía su hermanita hay afuera si ella no tenía permitido salír del complejo"

—oye Axi que haces aquí— dijo Arashi mirando a su hermana entonces Azuma y Kurenai que se empezaron a poner nerviosos igual que la pequeña Axi

—bueno lo que pasó es que, sabes creo que me están hablando que te expliquen ellos— decía Axi corriendo asía la aldea, entonces sin que se diera cuenta Kurenai se había quedado sola ya que Azuma también había desaparecido

—Ku-chan puedes cuidar a mis Genins un momento tengo que hablar con mi hermana— y con eso desapareció en una corriente de viento frío entonces Kurenai miro hacia dónde había ido Axi.

Unos minutos después Axi se encontraba caminando en la calle de Konoha y a su lado estaba Arashi que tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro

—esos viejos ya me tienen...—

Y hasta aquí adiós buenas noches o buenos días o también buenas tardes espero que estén disfrutando, adiós


	5. Odio frío

Odio frío

Los dos hermanos se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage, la habitación estaba bajo cero lo que complicaba el poder hablar

—¡escucha bien Sarutobi!, ¡mi hermana es lo único que tengo! Si esos viejos se vuelven a acercar a ella morirán— termino en vos baja mientras respiraba pesadamente, el Hokage le sonreía a la niña que parecía nerviosa

—Arashi cálmate estás asustando a Axi-chan— dijo llamando la atención de Arashi que miro a su hermana que miraba el suelo, él se arrodilló junto a ella y puso su mano en su cabeza mientras le revolvía el pelo —Arashi yo no puedo hacer nada con las decisiones del clan, pero veré qué puedo hacer—

—discúlpeme Hokage-sama no sé que me pasó yo lo siento— decía aún arrodillado junto a su hermana —bueno me voy— dijo mientras cargaba a su hermana que parecía congelada, cuando salió de la oficina ella reaccionó y brinco de sus brazos al suelo enfrente de él

—que crees que estabas haciendo— dijo la pequeña de brazos cruzados regañando a Arashi que sólo miraba a un lado tratando de ignorarla —bueno vamos por una nieve va— dijo empezando a caminar, Arashi miró como ella se empezó a alejar y sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar detrás de ella

Una hora después y los hermanos salían de la heladería tocándose el estomago que tenían abultados por comer demasiada nieve, ellos estaba riendo felizmente hasta que vieron a alguien enfrente.

—y qué hacemos ahora— decía Mito que estaba junto a Ryuzetsu y Satsuki las tres se encontraban caminando por el pueblo —chicas no está haciendo mucho frío — decía abrazándose mientras temblaba, Satsuki caminaba aguantando el frío, Ryuzetsu ella caminaba pero estaba temblando un poco, cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina vieron a su sensei parado enfrente de un hombre viejo de pelo blanco con mechones negros, el hombre llevaba una túnica blanca y en su rostro había una sonrisa arrogante atrás de Arashi escondiéndose se encontraba Axi —¡sensei!— grito mito corriendo hacia el con una gran sonrisa sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el lugar el viejo hombre la miro y su sonrisa se hizo más grande

—o hola jovencita tan linda— decía el viejo hombre sonriéndole entonces Axi miro a Mito que se había detenido y ahora miraba al viejo —no quieres...—

—no no quiere y será mejor que te vallas— decía Arashi con calma mientras tomaba la mano de Mito y Axi mientras se las llevaba lejos de hay que fueron seguidos por Satsuki y Ryuzetsu, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos terminaron en un parque, Arashi las soltó y miro el cielo mientras Mito trataba de calentar su mano que había sufrido una quemadura de frío por el agarre de Arashi

—no te duele Mito-chan— pregunto Axi llamando la atención de Arashi y Mito que tenía una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano atrás

—no te preocupes A-chan estoy bien— decía con una sonrisa fingida mientras Arashi se inclinaba un poco hacia ella, llamando la atención de las tres Genins

—lo siento— decía Arashi disculpándose

—no se preocupe sensei— decía Mito rascándose la nuca con la mano mala lo que provocó un pequeño gemido de dolor, sin decir nada Arashi sacó una pomada y tomó su mano mientras le ponía la pomada, en segundos la quemadura desapareció, Mito tenía los ojos abiertos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas —wow que buena pomada ya no me duele— decía moviendo su mano de un lado a otro soltándose del agarre de su sensei

—fue creada por mi clan por si pasaban este tipo de accidentes— decía Arashi mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del parqué y a su lado se sentó su hermana que estaba mirando un perro que corría por el parqué

—sensei quién era el hombre con el que estaba— pregunto Ryuzetsu, Axi miro el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños, Mito presto atención a lo que pasaba, Satsuki miraba a su sensei y Arashi el tenía la mano en la cabeza de su hermana mientras mostraba una sonrisa triste

—el es Yuki Hotto, jefe del clan Yuki y... Nuestro padre— decía Arashi resoplando lo último, Mito se había distraído con un gusano, Ryuzetsu tenia una duda, Satsuki veía a Axi que estaba formando pequeños muñecos de nieve en su mano

—"y porque lo odias"— pensó Ryuzetsu


	6. Apoyó y otro Yuki?

Misión de apoyo y otro Yuki?

Una semana después del altercado con el Hokage el equipo uno se encontraba persiguiendo un gato negro, Satsuki a unos centímetros de sujetarlo tropezó y callo de cara al suelo, Mito salió de un lado y el gato se le quedo mirando

—te tengo— dijo Mito pero entonces el pequeño gato se lanzó sobre su rostro y la empezó a rasguñar entonces la chica sujeto al gato y lo arrojó a unos metros de ella, justamente a los pies de Ryuzetsu que miraba al pequeño gato que le devolvía la mirada, y entonces el pequeño animal brinco en sus brazos mientras ronroneaba —¡maldito gato donde estás!— grito Mito mientras miraba a todos lados buscando el gato, cuando lo vio en los brazos de Ryuzetsu sintió que había perdido de alguna forma

—bueno misión cumplida— dijo Satsuki como si nada hubiera pasado sin darse cuenta que tenía todo el rostro lleno de tierra cuando Mito la miro se empezó a reír, Ryuzetsu miro arriba donde estaba su sensei en una de las ramas de un árbol

—bueno, vamos a llevar a este gato diabólico con su dueña— dijo bajando y separando a Satsuki y Mito que habían empezado a pelear.

—bueno nos vamos a entrenar— dijo Arashi apunto de salir de la oficina de Hokage después de entregar el reporte de la misión, las Genins resoplaron no había día que no entrenarán ellas querían misiones querían salvar países o solo era Mito

—espera Arashi— dijo el Hokage llamando la atención de él, las chicas miraron al Hokage mientras se imaginaban cosas, Mito se imaginó en un mundo lleno de ramen, Satsuki se imaginó en aguas termales descansando y Ryuzetsu se imaginó un lugar lleno de chocolate

—¡Aah!— gritaron Mito y Satsuki llamando la atención de todos, sus rostros estaban completamente rojo, su sensei las miro y ellas a él lo que provocó que el sonrojo aumentará y todo esto tenía que ver con su imaginación, Mito en su mundo vio a su sensei bañándose en el caldo del Ramen, Satsuki se imaginó que su sensei le pedía lavarle la espalda antes de "entrenar" en las aguas termales

—que les pasa a ustedes locas—dijo Ryuzetsu ocultando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que ella se había imaginado que su sensei era una estatua de chocolate que le pedía "comérselo"

—bueno chicas nos vemos en una hora en la puerta sur, estaremos fuera por un tiempo lleven lo necesario— decía desapareciendo en un remolino, las chicas resoplaron con alivio mientras el Hokage miraba todo eso con una sonrisa

—jóvenes— decía el Hokage recordando sus días de juventud.

Arashi se encontraba caminando con su hermana a su lado que llevaba una pequeña mochila, ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una casa, Arashi tocó y solo unos segundos después una joven de pelo largo negro, ojos negros que llevaba un traje de anbu pero sin la máscara, la chica le sonrió

—capitán que hace aquí— dijo la joven con gran respeto

—Izumi recuerdas que ya no soy tu capitán— decía sonriéndole a la joven Izumi que le devolvía la sonrisa —me gustaría venir solo a verte pero tengo un favor que pedirte— decía llamando la atención de la chica, entonces vio a Axi y entendió a que se refería

—hola A-chan, mira tu cabello está más largo que antes— decía Izumi agachándose a su estatura, entonces miro a Arashi —no te preocupes yo la cuido todo el tiempo que quieras— decía tocando el cabello de Axi

—gracias Izumi-chan, Axi recuerda comportarte y no le causes problemas a Izumi-chan— decía agachándose a su estatura, entonces ella tomó su mano y se formó una pulsera de hielo en la mano de ambos hermanos, la de Arashi tenía varios detalles de copos de nieve y la de Axi eran pequeños hilos de hielo entrelazados entre ellos —nos vemos en unos días— decía empezando a alejarse

—Arashi-sama cuídese— dijo en voz baja para ella.

Tres horas después y el equipo uno se encontraba cruzando un gran río en un bote al lado de un puente en construcción que era rodeado por una neblina muy espesa, entonces un chillido llamó la atención de Arashi, el sabía lo que causaba eso, pero no sólo eso llamó su atención, el pudo sentir un chakra parecido al de su hermana y así el jounin desapareció en un borrón de viento, sus Genins de inmediato empezaron a buscarlo, entonces una fuerte ventisca apartó toda la neblina del puente, las Genins habían sentido esa ventisca helada antes, a una velocidad impresionante corrieron por el agua y subieron por los pilares del puente, cuando llegaron vieron a su sensei enfrente de Kakashi que tenía su brazo completamente congelado, atrás de su sensei había dos personas, dos ninjas al parecer

—que estás haciendo Arashi— dijo Kakashi molesto, mientras su sensei se inclinaba un poco —siempre haces tonterías, ya quita esto— dijo señalando su brazo, Arashi tronó los dedos y el hielo se partió en dos cayendo pesadamente, desde atrás Zabusa veía esto como su derrota tenían que huir si quería salvar a Haku, Zabusa había reconocido a Arashi

—yo vine como apoyo por orden del Hokage— dijo Arashi pero de inmediato tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Haku que lo atacó con una patada lateral a su rostro, el solo tuvo que agacharse un poco y su pierna pasó sin tocarlo

—¡Haku alto!— grito Zabusa con su espada lista para el combate, mientras Arashi lo miraba sus ojos mostraban un pequeño resplandor que le decía que pronto moriría —Haku tenemos que irnos— pero antes de que pudiera moverse Arashi apareció atrás de el y tocó su espalda, estuvo apunto de congelarlo pero una aguja de hielo estuvo apunto de apuñalar su brazo que retiró de inmediato, también tuvo que brincar hacia atrás para evitar ser partido por la espada de Zabusa, sus Genins se prepararon para pelear pero entonces todos voltearon hacia la orilla del puente

—mira mira el demonio tiene la cola entre las patas, que pasa demonio— dijo de forma burlona un pequeño hombre gordo que estaba rodeado por más de cincuenta hombres armados con hachas, lanzas y espadas

—¡que es esto Gato!— grito Zabusa con furia respirando agitadamente, Haku seguía en guardia pero su chakra era el más bajo de todos los que estaban hay

—es lo que ves, te voy a matar junto a todos los que están aquí— dijo dando un paso enfrente, entonces miro el suelo que estaba lleno de agua —maldicion ya moje mis zapat...— Gato no pudo hablar ya que había sido apuñalado por una estaca de hielo igual que todos sus hombres, las Genins del equipo uno se encontraban horrorizadas, Kakashi se tapaba el Sharingan, Naruto miraba con los ojos abiertos, Haku miraba el suelo recordando a su padre, Zabusa miraba Arashi que esperaba un descuido para atacarlo

—Arashi el empalador un Ninja sin piedad, como un demonio— dijo Zabusa con una sonrisa viendo una silueta demoníaca atrás de Arashi que lo miraba con gran furia —pero sabes ya no hay motivo por el cual pelear— dijo Zabusa tratando de zafarse

—has atacado a un ninja de Konoha eso amerita la muerte— dijo Arashi caminando hacia el, Satsuki miraba a su sensei con miedo, Ryuzetsu estaba de acuerdo con el pero Mito no ella creía que no debían pelear que no había necesidad

—¡alto!— se pudo escuchar gritar a dos personas uno de ellas pelirroja y el otro rubio, ambos estaban enfrente de Arashi tratando de evitar la pelea

—quien te crees para elegir quién vive o quien muere, no eres nadie para hablar— grito Naruto que empezó a correr hacia Arashi con el puño listo para atacarlo, pero fue detenido por Kakashi que se puso enfrente de él

—Arashi-sensei no podríamos solo dejarlos ir— dijo mirándolo a los ojos con los puños apretados, Arashi no dijo nada solo miro a Kakashi

—tú estás a cargo Kakashi tú decides— dijo Arashi, Kakashi y Zabusa se miraron por un segundo

—es como Zabusa dijo no hay necesidad de seguir peleando— y con eso Zabusa y Haku se iban a ir pero Arashi a una gran velocidad sujeto el brazo de Haku que solo lo miro

—¿eres un Yuki?—


	7. Mercenarios

Mercenarios

—no lo soy, suéltame— dijo Haku mirando el suelo

—si lo eres— dijo Arashi sin soltarla, pero tuvo que soltarla ya que Zabusa estuvo apunto que partirlo en dos, Zabusa quedó enfrente de Arashi y el miedo que había sentido antes se había ido ahora estaba molesto eso había sorprendido a Haku que ahora se ponía en guardia igual que los Ninjas de Konoha

—¡no la toques!— grito Zabusa con furia

—cálmate solo quiero hablar— decía Arashi tratando de calmar a Zabusa logrando su objetivo

—y que quieres— dijo Haku llamando su atención

—solo responde con la verdad, eres un Yuki— dijo Arashi mirándola ella sin querer dijo que si — si lo eres, voy eliminar tu impureza— decía llamando la atención de todas las personas en el lugar, Haku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo, Arashi junto sus manos y formó un sello, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Haku fue rodeada por agua que se congeló al instante con ella adentro, Zabusa tenía los ojos abiertos, con la mano estaba tocando el hielo, Naruto y Mito tenían los ojos abiertos, Kakashi fue en busca de sus otros Genins, Satsuki y Ryuzetsu miraban a su sensei con miedo

—¡Maldito!— grito en cólera Zabusa mientras se lanzaba contra Arashi que le dio una patada que lo mando a volar hacia la barandilla del puente —tú la mataste maldito— decía levantándose lentamente

—está bien si no quieren...— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue golpeado por el puño de Naruto en el rostro, Arashi no se movió ni se inmutó mientras miraba a Naruto, se tocó el lugar donde lo había golpeado y pudo sentir un sabor metálico en su boca —mocoso... quieres morir— dijo mirándolo, algo que provocó un temblor en todos menos en Naruto que lo miraba con odio

—porque lo hiciste...— no termino de hablar ya que Arashi puso su mano en su cabeza, asustando a Mito que pensó que iba a congelar a su hermano

—eres tonto verdad— dijo Arashi con una sonrisa mientras con la otra mano tronaba los dedos rompiendo el hielo que habia atrapado a Haku, ella tenía los ojos abiertos y un cambio en su cuerpo, su cabello negro ahora tenía mechones blancos, Zabusa miraba a Haku con seriedad ocultando la molestia que había sentido, Naruto no se movía ya que sentía un gran frío que lo había paralizado, Mito miraba a Haku con sorpresa, Satsuki y Ryuzetsu se acercaban a su sensei —o si bueno y ahora qué hacemos— decía sin quitar la mano de la cabeza de Naruto el en verdad lo quería congelar, entonces miro a Mito que tenía los ojos puestos en Haku ella respiro aliviada, y quito la mano de Naruto no sin acercarse y decirle algo al oído —eres un buen hombre, pero no un buen ninja— decía mientras se acercaba a Haku y Zabusa —bueno quería invitarte a que vuelvas al clan Yuki, al verdadero clan Yuki— decía mirando a Haku que miraba sus manos sintiéndose diferente, entonces miro a Arashi

—lo siento pero no puedo— decía mirando de reojo a Zabusa, Arashi entendió que no quería separarse del hombre que ella consideraba su familia

—bueno está bien— decía dándose la vuelta en dirección a donde estaba Kakashi —deberían volver a su aldea escuche que hay un nuevo Kage— decía sin detenerse, sus Genins a paso lento lo empezaron a seguir, Haku y Zabusa escucharon lo que dijo antes de desaparecer y Naruto el miraba el cielo

—algún día voy a patear tu trasero blanquito— decía con cara malévola planeando una broma para el blanquito ese.

Dos días después de la batalla en el puente todos se encontraban en la casa de Tazuna festejando la terminación del puente, todos reían y se divertían, pero había alguien que estaba serio mirando una parte del bosque, desde lo que había pasado en el puente sus Genins parecían tenerle miedo a su sensei, Arashi miro a Kakashi y ambos desaparecieron en un borrón.

A unos kilómetros de hay se encontraban Arashi y Kakashi corriendo a toda velocidad, unos minutos después ambos se encontraban en un claro que parecía haberse hecho por una gran batalla y enfrente de ellos habían cinco personas cuatro de ellos parecían Ninjas de Kumo la quinta era una chica de pelo verde ella parecía tener varias heridas en su cuerpo y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo

—o mire sensei dos perros de Konoha— dijo una joven de pelo rojo, tes morena y ojos color miel, ella llevaba un extraño vestido y una espada en su mano lista para pelear, aunque en su brazo tenía un corte muy profundo

—vamos Karui no digas eso podrías traernos mala suerte o algo— decía un chico de pelo corto puntiagudo, blanco, su piel tenía la tez morena y ojos negros, el llevaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y unas botas de combate negras el llevaba una espada en su mano y tenía una herida profunda en su pierna

—chicos cállense— dijo una chica de pelo rubio corto, de ojos celestes y tes blanca la chica llevaba una blusa azul con un escote dejando ver sus pechos en crecimiento, llevaba un pescador negro con botas negras, la chica tenía sangre escurriendo por su frente

—maldito Bee última ves que cuido a sus Genins—dijo una joven mujer de pelo rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos oscuros ella vestía una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta, pantalón negro, guantes sin dedos con una cadena de perlas azules al rededor de sus brazos, Arashi y Kakashi reconocieron de inmediato a la mujer, Arashi camino hacia la chica herida que tenía el pelo verde corto y llevaba una camisa blanca corta sin mangas sobre un corto traje de malla, así como unos brazaletes blancos en ambos brazos, además de una falda corta sobre un corto pedazo de malla, a parte de las típicas sandalias shinobis, en su espalda llevaba un objeto cilíndrico de color rojo

—oye estas bien— decía Arashi arrodillándose a un lado de la chica que lo miro y le sonrió

—quieres ser mi amigo— pregunto suavemente pero con alegría antes de caer inconsciente, antes de que su rostro golpeara el suelo Arashi la sujeto y la recogió en brazos la llevó hacia Kakashi y se la entregó para evitar otra quemadura de frío

—y ahora que—decía Kakashi con la joven en brazos mirando a los Ninjas de Kumo

—Ninjas de Konoha, ella es un criminal...— trató de decir Yugito

—no me importa— la interrumpió Arashi que los miraba con furia —ustedes Ninjas de Kumo atacan y acaban con la vida de personas sin motivo— decía molestando a los Ninjas de Kumo y preocupando a Kakashi ya que él podía notar como el frío había aumentado en el lugar —no esperen... no son Ninjas son simples mercenarios— decía con furia todos menos Arashi se había dado cuenta que había empezado a nevar —llévatela Kakashi— le dijo y el en un borrón desapareció, los Ninjas de Kumo lo iban a seguir pero una enorme pared de hielo se formó cortándoles el camino —donde van, dejen les recuerdo en qué país están, este es el país del fuego, se van o mueren ustedes decidan— decía Arashi


	8. Beso

Beso

—quien te crees perro— decía Karui lista para lanzarse sobre el, Omoi y Samui habían rodeado a Arashi, mientras que Yugito no se movía solo analizaba y esperaba un solo descuido para atacarlo, entonces desde atrás de Yugito un hombre caminaba hacia ellos, este hombre era alto y musculoso de piel morena, Arashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa que hacía el aquí

—Yugito que sucede aquí y la chica— pregunto el hombre, ella volteo y se inclinó un poco

—lo siento señor, la chica se la llevó un ninja de Konoha— el hombre entonces miro a Arashi y sonrío

—pero si es el hijo de Hotto, tú eres el que no quiere un matrimonio arreglado entre tu hermana y el señor feudal del país del rayo— decía con una sonrisa molestando a Arashi que estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el —dicen que es una niña, pero en unos años será capas de...—

—Raikage antes de que mi hermana se case con ese viejo... Yo destruiría todo el país del rayo— decía con una pequeña sonrisa que asusto a los Genins de Kumo y puso tensos al Raikage y Yugito

—es una amenaza mocoso— decía el Raikage envuelto en una armadura de rayos caminando hacia el

—o no señor Raikage, solo le digo lo que pasará— dijo Arashi al Raikage que estaba enfrente de él, entonces Arashi tuvo que cubrirse para detener el gigantesco puño que se dirigía a su rostro, cuando el puño lo golpeó sintió una enorme presión que lo termino mandando hacia la pared de hielo atrás de él

—creo que voy a tener que enseñarte modales moco...— callo para poder esquivar una lanza de hielo que pasó cortando su capa, pero hay no acabó también tuvo que brincar hacia atrás para esquivar estacas de hielo que salían de la tierra, entonces miro a Arashi que salía sin ninguna herida y con una lanza de hielo en su mano

—es rápido y fuerte, pero tonto y estupido Raikage pero que puedo esperar del Kage de Kumo que solo busca pelear...— Arashi callo y se dio media vuelta — nos vemos Raikage–

Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el bosque deshaciendo la lanza —que tenga una larga vida— dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista, el Raikage no le presto atención ya que atrás de él habían varios Ninjas renegados, los Ninjas de Kumo se miraron y comenzaron una lucha contra los renegados.

Una hora después Arashi llegaba a la casa de Tazuna donde Kakashi lo esperaba afuera leyendo su libro, cuando lo miro le hizo su típica sonrisa de ojo

—y la chiquilla está bien— pregunto Arashi a lo que Kakashi sin hablar lo guió por la casa, la joven se encontraba en un cuarto siendo atendida por Ryuzetsu que tenía conocimiento médico

—Ryuzetsu que tal esta— pregunto Arashi mirando a su Genin

— varias heridas cortantes y dos costillas rotas esas heridas tenía... Pero ahora ya no tiene nada está completamente bien— decía llamando la atención de los dos jounin, y más de Arashi ya que Ryuzetsu no lo había volteado haber en ningún momento

—bueno ve a descansar que mañana tenemos que volver a la aldea— decía Arashi mirándola, pero ella no se movía y tenía las manos apretadas

—cómo puedes ser así sensei... Como puede matar tan fácilmente— decía Ryuzetsu mirando el suelo con frustración —por favor enséñeme— decia con tristeza recordando el pasado, Arashi se dio cuenta de inmediato ella había matado a alguien pero se sentía culpable por algún motivo, el había visto eso muchas veces

—no se puede enseñar esto Ryu-chan— decía tocando su cabeza, ella no sintió el frío que siempre sentía cuando su sensei estaba cerca ahora sentía una sensación de protección —ahora ve y descansa yo la cuidaré— decía ella, lo volteó a ver y vio una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su sensei, ella sin decir nada salió del cuarto con un pequeño sonrojo, Kakashi no había dicho nada se había dedicado a leer su libro —y quién eres tú pequeña— decía sentándose a un lado de donde se encontraba acostada la joven.

Al día siguiente Arashi abrió los ojos y vio que la joven lo estaba mirando con unos hermosos ojos dorados, sus ojos se cruzaron y ella le sonrió

—hola dormiste bien— pregunto alegremente la joven acercando demasiado su rostro al de Arashi, él se sintió incómodo y le soplo delicadamente en la nariz a lo que ella se retiró ya que había sido muy frío y se tallaba la nariz —wow que frío, ¿estás enfermo?— pregunto alegremente la chica mientras miraba la habitación

—y dime cómo te llamas jovencita— decía Arashi mientras se tallaba los ojos y miraba a la chica que estaba explorando toda la habitación

—mi nombre es Fū y quiero hacer muchos amigos— decía sentándose enfrente de él con los pies cruzados —y dime quieres ser mi amigo— decía sonriéndole igual que antes

—primero dime porque te atacaron los Ninjas de Kumo— dijo Arashi seriamente mirándola a Fū que no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento

—querían el bijuu que está dentro de mi— decía esperando una mala reacción de Arashi que parecía molesto, eso había entristecido a Fū que había dejado de sonreír y miraba el suelo

—maldito Kumo solo buscan su bien sin importarles a quien lastiman— decía molesto mirando el techo, Fū lo miro y la tristeza había sido remplazada por sorpresa y esperanza —bueno ya no importa ya estás a salvo, ven vamos a comer Fū-chan— decía olvidando su enojo y sonriéndole a la chica —te presentaré nuevos amigos va—

—¡vamos!— grito la chica con felicidad jalando a Arashi por la puerta, que solo se dejaba llevar por la felicidad de la joven pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta la chica se tropezó con un cable que estaba atado debajo de la puerta, cuando cayó jalo a Arashi que cayó sobre ella, cuando se escuchó el golpe Naruto salió de la esquina

—Jaa caíste...— Naruto no pudo seguir hablando ya que la sorpresa no lo dejo, Naruto estaba mirando como Fū y Arashi se encontraban besando, Arashi se separó lo más rápido que pudo y miraba para todos lados tratando de disimular que nada pasó, mientras Fū se tocaba los labios en el suelo

—"frío"— pensó Fū al sentir sus labios fríos, entonces se levanto y miro Arashi que estaba rojo —oye estas bien— decía tocando su frente con la mano —wow que caliente—decía aún con la mano en la frente de él y la temperatura fue en aumento

—si si... No te..preocupes ya estoy bien, bueno vámonos— decía empezando a caminar con rapidez hacia la cocina, Fū lo miro y volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba detrás de él y Naruto se escondía en la esquina con una idea en su mente una mala idea.

Después de presentar a Fū con todos y se hiciera amiga de Mito, se encontraban comiendo para partir a Konoha, algunos estaban sentados en la mesa, otros en una mesa hecha de hielo pero todos en la misma habitación

—y dime Fū que piensas de Arashi-sensei— decía Naruto llamando la atención de todos, eso era una pregunta rara, Arashi siguió comiendo sin prestar mucha atención y Fū miro Arashi y sonrío

—es una buena persona y un buen amigo, él me salvó sin conocerme es mi mejor amigo— decía con una sonrisa mientras comía

—y que tal besa— dijo Naruto provocando que Arashi se ahogara con un pedazo de pescado y Fū se quedará pensando, Mito miraba a Naruto con los ojos abiertos, a Satsuki se le había caído un bazo, Ryuzetsu miraba a su sensei con enojo por algún motivo que ni ella sabía, Kakashi había dejado de leer su libro y empezó a prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Sasuke seguia comiendo, Sakura miraba como su Sasuke se metía su comida a la bota y la familia de Tazuna miraban a Arashi que se estaba ahogando


	9. Examen Chunin

Examen Chunin

Una semana había pasado desde que los equipos habían vuelto a Konoha y una semana desde que Fū había sido puesta en el equipo de Arashi, una semana donde sus tres Genins habían estado de descanso mientras él salía en una misión diplomática hacia el pías del rayo obligado por el Hokage, una semana donde Fū se adaptaba a su nuevo hogar en un pequeño departamento de Konoha, pero hoy el jounin Arashi volvió y se encontraba caminando por la aldea hacia su casa para descansar, cuando llego a la puerta del complejo suspiro y abrió la puerta, cuando entro vio la nieve llenando los tejados, el patio, las fuentes estaban congeladas, pero no había nadie todo estaba vacío, entonces alguien brinco en su espalda provocando que tropezara y cayera sobre la nieve haciendo su silueta sobre ella

—oye que haces—decía Arashi dentro de la nieve, mientras Axi salía de la nieve y se cruzaba de brazos

—pos te recibo no te gusta—decía molesta la pequeña niña que terminó siendo tumbada por una bola de nieve que Arashi le arrojó —oye que haces— decía desde el suelo

—te agradezco la bienvenida— decía seriamente mirando el cielo, entonces ambos se empezaron a reír

—hermano papá salió y no a vuelto— dijo Axi poniéndose sería, Arashi dejó de reír pero seguía sonriendo —no quiero que se valla igual que todos—

—lo sé— decía levantándose del lugar mirando a su hermana que tenía las manos en su rostro él se agachó y levanto a su hermana en brazos —ven vamos a casa— decía llevándola a la casa principal —yo nunca te dejare hermanita— decía a lo que se empezaron a escuchar pequeños sollozos provenir de Axi.

En un departamento se podía ver a Satsuki preparando la comida para ella y su hermano que estaba sentado en una mesa mientras leía un papel

—oye Satsuki tú también vas a participar en el examen Chunin— decía Sasuke llamando su atención

—examen, cuál examen— decía mirándolo, Sasuke sonrió, su típica sonrisa de superioridad

—o así que tú sensei no te dijo nada, tal ves piense que no tienes lo necesario— decía comenzando a leer el papel del examen, a lo que ella lo miró y sonrió

—pos hermanito tal ves va siendo hora de que tú te prepares tu comida— decía Satsuki saliendo del departamento dejando con los ojos abiertos a Sasuke que se tocó el estomago.

En el departamento de Naruto se encontraba Mito y Ryuzetsu teniendo una charla de chicas a pedido de Ryuzetsu sobre un problema

—y me molesto al ver que alguien habla con el— decía Ryuzetsu con su rostro serio tomando una taza de té mientras miraba a Mito

—bueno tal ves tengas un virus— decía tomando un sorbo de té —o estas enamorada— decía provocando que Ryuzetsu escupiera todo el té que había tomado

—pero que dices... Es imposible— dijo sin estar segura —oye y Naruto— decía tratando de cambiar el tema

—fue a conseguir una cita con la tabla esa— dijo molesta —la verdad no lo entiendo, el amor es tonto— termino de brazos cruzados entonces se pudo escuchar como alguien tocaba a la puerta, ella se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta

—Mito ven conmigo vamos a buscar a Ryuzetsu— dijo Satsuki desde la puerta

—me llaman— decía Ryuzetsu asomándose por el final del pasillo

—o hay estas, ahora vamos a buscar al sensei— decía Satsuki empezando a caminar, unos pasos después se dio cuenta que nadie la seguía y se devolvió —vamos tenemos que buscarlo— decía ella apurada

—pero porque— decía Ryuzetsu acercándose a ella, colocándose a un lado de Mito

—escuche que pronto sería el examen Chunin y...— antes de que pudiera terminar Mito ya había salido corriendo en busca de su sensei, pero unos minutos después volvió

—y que esperan vamos— dijo Mito, ella y Satsuki iban a salir pero fueron detenidas por una duda

—y donde vive— dijo Ryuzetsu, las chicas se miraron pero ninguna sabia la respuesta..

En la noche Arashi se encontraba en el patio meditando con el torso desnudo, mientras su hermana había salido a comprar comida, el levanto la mano y un montón de picos se crearon a su alrededor, el abrió los ojos y una gran furia los llenaba, y un cambio había en sus ojos, su color había cambiado ahora eran de un color violeta plateado, el suspiro y una neblina fría salió de su boca rodeándolo completamente formando una esfera de nieve.

—A-chan espera por favor— decían unos niños de su edad con flores y chocolates persiguiendo a la pequeña que no sabía como había pasado eso, ella solo había ido a comprar algo para cenar y ahora estaba huyendo de unos niños

—¡déjenme en paz!— grito Axi a los niños que no se rendían, ella dio vuelta en una esquina y chocó con alguien provocando que cayera de espaldas, los niños la alcanzaron pero se escondieron en la esquina al ver con quien había chocado

—¡tonta fíjate!— dijo una niña de pelo largo café, y unos ojos blancos, la niña llevaba un pantalón holgado negro con las típicas sandalias Ninjas, y una blusa negra sin mangas, Axi se sobo la frente mientras miraba con quien había chocado

—¡Hanabi!, ¡gracias a dios!— decía la pequeña poniéndose detrás de ella, mirando a los niños que se estaban asomando por la esquina, Hanabi entendió de inmediato y miro a los niños

—otra ves están molestando a mi amiga— dijo mandando un escalofrío a los niños que de inmediato huyeron de hay dejando las flores y chocolates, Hanabi se agachó y tomo una de las cajas de chocolate —bueno ven te acompañamos a casa— decía mirando a Axi que le sonrió

—gracias Hanabi siempre me salvas— dijo Axi caminando a su lado, Hanabi abrió la caja y comenzó a comer los chocolates —oye Hanabi me das uno— decía con las manos juntas rogándole por un chocolate

—sabes que si te hubieras detenido, los niños esos te hubieran dado mas chocolates— dijo Hanabi dandole un chocolate a Axi que devoró de un solo bocado manchándose la boca —sabes eres como esa hermana pequeña que nunca tuve— dijo con una sonrisa mientras le limpiaba la boca, Axi solo sonría mientras se dejaba consentir

—pero soy tu hermana pequeña— dijo Axi sonriéndole, a lo que Hanabi abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sonrió dándole un pequeño jalón de oreja

—¡A-chan espera!— grito Mito corriendo hacia ellas y atrás de Mito venían Satsuki y Ryuzetsu.

Unos minutos después, tres chicas y dos niñas iban caminando por el pueblo hacia el complejo del clan Yuki

—y quienes son esas Axi— dijo Hanabi en voz baja mirando a las tres Genins del equipo uno que se encontraban caminando detrás de ellas

—son las Genins de mi hermano— dijo Axi mirando a Mito que se había caído de cara, Hanabi se empezó a reír llamando la atención de las chicas

—ellas son las Genin de Arashi-Sama— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que empezó a reír nuevamente molestando un poco a las chicas —mi primo debió a ver sido su Genin, seguro que él lo aria sentir orgulloso— dijo, Axi sonrió ya que ella sabía que Arashi nunca aceptaría a su primo, Satsuki se sintió ofendida por sus palabras, Mito se había distraído con una araña en el suelo y Ryuzetsu pensaba que esta niña le recordaba a alguien

—bueno ya llegamos, bueno pónganse esto— dijo Axi enfrente de la puerta del complejo, sacando unas chaquetas blancas de un pergamino Hanabi de inmediato se puso la suya, mientras las chicas dudaban —solo póngansela ya entenderán— les decía a las tres chicas que hicieron caso y cuando abrió la puerta se dieron cuenta del porque las chaquetas, ellas miraron como detrás de la puerta todo estaba cubierto de nieve

—como es eso posible— dijo Mito al aire mientras eran guiados por Axi al patio trasero donde ella suponía estaría su hermano

—dicen ser las discípulas de Arashi-Sama, pero no saben nada de él verdad— dijo Hanabi mirándolas, ellas trataron de responderle pero sabían que tenía algo de razón no conocían mucho de su sensei

—¡hermano vinieron a buscarte!— grito Axi entrando al patio donde ellas vieron una enorme bola de nieve, Mito sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella y estuvo apunto de tocarla pero la bola se convirtió en neblina y ella terminó tocando el abdomen de Arashi, el había vuelto a la normalidad y miraba a Mito con sus plateados ojos, Ryuzetsu miro el torso de Arashi que tenía una gran cicatriz en su costado en forma de garra, Satsuki se tapaba los ojos, Hanabi sonreía perversamente, Axi reía y Mito estaba paralizada

—hola— dijo Arashi levantando la mano como si nada pasara.

Unos minutos después y todas las chicas se encontraban en la sala principal tomando té mientras Arashi se cambiaba

—oye A-chan que estaba haciendo tu hermano— pregunto Satsuki mirando a la pequeña niña que tomaba un té helado

—estaba concentrando su Chakra midiendo...—

—midiendo lo más frío que podía llegar— dijo Arashi apareciendo por las escaleras con una pijama blanca sorprendiendo a sus Genin —la verdad si Mito hubiera tocado la bola de nieve se hubieras congelado— dijo Arashi sorprendiendo a todos menos a Axi y Hanabi

—hubiera muerto hacia de fácil— dijo Mito sorprendida, Satsuki miraba la pijama de su sensei que le hacía ver muy mono con ella puesta y Ryuzetsu pensaba lo mismo

—bueno chicas y que hacen aquí— pregunto con sueño Arashi a lo que sus Genin tomaron aire

—¡queremos participar en el examen Chunin!— gritaron las tres chicas, Arashi las miro bostezo y subió por las escaleras

—a donde fue, A-chan— pregunto Satsuki

—creo que se fue a dormir— dijo Axi sonriéndoles, Mito tenía la boca abierta, Satsuki tenía una mirada sería y Ryuzetsu se levantaba mientras subía las escaleras, que poco después fue seguida por Mito y Satsuki


	10. Primera parte de

Primera parte

Al amanecer Arashi se encontraba con ojeras ya que sus Genin habían estado gritándole toda la noche detrás de la puerta, el pudo a ver se levantado y decirles que participarían pero no el no quería arriesgarlas, sin estar seguro de que pueden superarlo, él se levanto y fue hacia la puerta donde sus Genin estaban paradas con ojeras en sus ojos

—no me dejaron dormir saben— dijo desde la puerta, el trato de pasar pero sus Genin no lo dejaban salir

—¡queremos participar en el examen Chunin!— gritaron las chicas con voz ronca, al parecer de tanto gritar se habían lastimado la garganta

—y porque quieren— pregunto bostezando, las chicas se miraron y no supieron que decir ellas solo querían tener un rango más alto —ven solo no quieren quedar atrás eso no es un buen motivo— dijo abriéndose paso, pero antes de que pudiera seguir alguien tomó su brazo apretando con fuerza, el miro a la persona y vio unos ojos carmesí mirándolo con furia

—hay un motivo por el cual no quiera ser Chunin, sensei— dijo ella llamando su atención la furia en sus ojos era mucha

—muy bien vallan al campo de entrenamiento siete, entrenen y en una hora voy— dijo soltándose de su agarre y entrando al baño, Mito y Ryuzetsu miraron a Satsuki que solo empezó a caminar con la mano en sus ojos recordando las palabras de Itachi "cuál es tu motivo de seguir viva hermanita, no tienes motivo para seguir viva" fueron las palabras que se repetían en su mente, cuál era su motivo, —"no necesito un motivo"— pensaba Satsuki.

Una hora había pasado desde que las Genin llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, una hora que pasaron entrenando, pero ahora Arashi se encontraba enfrente de ellas con papeles en su mano, las inscripciones para el examen Chunin

—ustedes quieres participar en el examen Chunin— dijo Arashi mirándolas —pero están listas para la responsabilidad que conlleva ser uno— dijo con seriedad

—confíe en nosotras sensei— dijo Ryuzetsu mirándolo con seriedad, él la miró después a Mito que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y por último a Satsuki que tenía una mirada sería pero con enojo en ella

—muy bien, aquí tienen los papeles con la información y todo lo que necesitan— dijo Arashi repartiendo los papeles entre las chicas que tomaron con gusto —en dos semanas se llevará acabo, mientras tanto vamos a entrenar—dijo con una sonrisa que asusto a las Genin —les voy a dar él entrenamiento que me dio mi sensei, síganme— dijo empezando a caminar por el bosque, minutos después ellos estaban frente a una montaña de setecientos metros de alto y Arashi las estaba atando con una misma soga a las tres dejando un metro de diferencia entre ellas, Mito miraba a su sensei sin entender lo que pasaba, Ryuzetsu miraba la montaña tratando de averiguar qué tan alto era y Satsuki ella comenzaba a concentrar chakra en sus pies

—o si está prohibido usar chakra— dijo Arashi sonriéndoles, todas miraban a su sensei como si estuviera loco —que creían que se los pondría fácil— dijo recordando cómo su sensei los hizo sufrir con ese entrenamiento, —bueno comiencen— dijo quitándose de en medio, la primera en reaccionar fue Mito que corrió asía la montaña pero callo al suelo cuando sintió el peso de sus compañeras reteniéndola

—eres tonta Mito— dijo Satsuki mientras se acomodaba la soga, Mito se levanto, las tres se miraron y comenzaron a escalar todo comenzó bien pero a media montaña se podía ver a Satsuki un metro más arriba que Mito y ella un metro más arriba de Ryuzetsu que no se movía sus manos ensangrentadas temblaban a más no poder, Mito se detuvo y la miraba animándola mientras Satsuki solo miraba la cima y nada más, entonces quiso subir pero desequilibro a sus dos compañeras provocando que se soltaran, Satsuki al sentir el peso se resbaló y las tres empezaron a caer, a cinco metros del suelo tres clones de Arashi las sujetaron de las manos, ellos estaban usando chakra para pegarse con los pies

—¡qué demonios Satsuki!— grito molesta Mito mientras los clones las bajaban, Satsuki estaba frustrada y molesta, Ryuzetsu solo miraba el suelo molesta con ella misma mientras apretaba sus manos ensangrentadas por los cortes de las piedras, cuando sintieron el suelo a sus pies Mito se recargó en la montaña, Satsuki miraba el suelo con las manos apretadas y Ryuzetsu era atendida por Arashi que le vendo las manos, cuando termino miro como se habían empezado a frustrar

—que están haciendo— dijo Arashi llamando su atención cuando lo miraron el señaló la sima —vamos suban ahora— termino con una sonrisa, las chicas se volvieron a mirar pero ahora en sus ojos había una flama, ahora tenían la voluntad que les había faltado antes.

Habían pasado veinte horas desde que las jóvenes habían empezado con el entrenamiento ellas cayeron muchas veces pero nunca se rindieron y al final lo habían logrado, las tres se encontraban respirando con dificultad en la cima que era completamente plana

—chicas levántense— dijo Arashi que las estaba esperando, las jóvenes lentamente se levantaron, las manos de las tres sangraban y temblaban —ahora comenzamos la segunda parte del entrenamiento— dijo sonriéndoles, las chicas pensaron que estaba bromeando y se sentaron en el suelo —tienen cinco horas para tocarme si no lo logran tendrán... que bajar y volver a subir que les parece— Satsuki se levanto y sacó un Kunai para cortar la soga —que estás haciendo Satsuki, lo tienen que hacer así... O el tiempo ya comenzó a correr— y así comenzó, cinco días donde tuvieron que bajar, subir e intentar golpear a su sensei, una semana donde no pudieron dormir y solo comían pastillas de alimento, ahora era de noche y las tres chicas se encontraban respirando agitadamente en la cima de la montaña mientras su sensei miraba las estrellas recordando el pasado

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Hace quince años en la cima de la montaña se encontraban tres Genin enfrentando a su jounin sensei ella tenía una gran sonrisa al ver cómo sus Genin llegaban a la cima de la montaña por séptima ves y enfrente una joven de pelo castaño oscuro se levantaba toda sudada y con las manos ensangrentadas

—o así que no te vas a rendir Zoe— dijo su sensei mirándola con una sonrisa —pero tus compañeros tal ves no piensen igual— termino, Zoe miro atrás y miro a sus dos compañeros, los gemelos alvinos como ella les decía, un chico y una chica estaban en el suelo tratando de levantarse

—vamos Arashi, Yuki levántense— dijo Zoe y entonces los gemelos se levantaron apoyándose entre ambos, Yuki tenía el pelo largo blanco y ojos plateados, Yuki y Arashi eran gemelos nacidos el mismo día con dos minutos de diferencia siendo el mayor Arashi

—yo voy a ser el primero en pasar esta prueba sensei— dijo Arashi lanzándose al ataque pero callo al suelo por el cansancio

—no yo voy hacer...— dijo Yuki corriendo pero callo encima de su hermano aplastándolo, su sensei reía a carcajadas y Zoe se sobaba la frente

—bueno está lista Kushina-sensei, ¡allá voy!— grito Zoe mientras se lanzaba pero también callo, ella olvidó la soga que los única

Fin del FLASHBACK

Arashi miraba el cielo estrellado, sin darse cuenta que una lagrima bajaba por uno de sus ojos, entonces miro a sus alumnas que ahora se encontraban roncando a más no poder

—kushina, Zoe y... Yuki todas me abandonaron me dejaron— dijo al aire sin darse cuenta que una de sus Genin estaba despierta

—sensei está bien— dijo Ryuzetsu abriendo un poco los ojos, Arashi volteo con sorpresa sin darse cuenta que aún seguía llorando y sorprendiendo a Ryuzetsu que nunca había visto tan vulnerable a su sensei, el al darse cuenta se limpió lentamente mientras volvía a poner su gélida mirada

—no pasa nada Ryuzetsu, descansa que mañana tendremos un nuevo entrenamiento— dijo Arashi, Ryuzetsu poco a poco volvió a dormir


	11. Segunda parte

Segunda… Eso es todo

Al salir el sol se podía ver a tres jóvenes dormidas en la sima de la montaña, Arashi había sacado unas mesas y sillas de unos pergaminos, entonces cinco clones llegaron con varias bolsas de comida, el comenzó a acomodar todo en las mesas, él les había preparado una comida para recuperarse de la fatiga muscular, cuando todo estuvo listo los clones desaparecieron y miro a las tres jóvenes que seguían dormidas pero una de ellas se empezó a mover con los ojos cerrados andaba aspirando como si aún dormida hubiera olido la comida, entonces abrió sus ojos y vio unas mesas llenas de comida, lo más rápido que pudo trato de lanzarse sobre ella pero termino cayendo

—porque siempre olvidas la soga Mito— decía Arashi riendo, eso llamó la atención de Mito, Ryuzetsu y Satsuki se levantaron al sentir el tirón en sus cinturas pero entonces escucharon una suave risa que llamó su atención y vieron a su sensei reírse eso las sorprendió, Arashi las miro y lanzó dos Kunai cortando las sogas, el pudo jurar que vio un pequeño hilo rojo uniendo a las tres al cortarla —bueno mis jóvenes Genin a comer, que tienen un duro día por delante— dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas mientras en su mente seguía recordando las cosas locas que Kushina-sensei les hizo hacer, las jóvenes caminaban lentamente varias veces tropezaron no porque estuvieran cansadas(que si estaban) si no porque estaban mirando el rostro de su sensei, él tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Una hora después el equipo de Arashi se encontraba en el lago del campo de entrenamiento nueve, las chicas seguían mirando a su sensei que seguía sonriendo, fue entonces cuando se puso enfrente de ellas

—ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es mantenerse durante tres días sobre el agua— dijo como si no fuera nada, las Genin tenían los ojos abiertos

—asi que entrenamos nuestro cuerpo y ahora nos toca mejorar el control de chakra— dijo Ryuzetsu empezando a caminar hacia el lago, Mito corrió hacia el y Satsuki siguió el ejemplo de Ryuzetsu y camino hacia el, Arashi se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a meditar, pero unos minutos después abrió los ojos no pudo concentrarse ya que Mito comenzó a desesperarse al tener que estar quieta y comenzó a correr por todo el lago gritando a más no poder

—Mito si sigues así no vas aguantar los tres días— decía Arashi mirando como comenzó a correr, ella podría aguantar los tres días así? —chicas si quieren pueden luchar o hacer lo que gusten pero sin salir del lago— dijo pensando en una idea, Ryuzetsu lo miró y varias ideas le llegaron a la cabeza, Satsuki comenzó a practicar su taijutsu y Mito se puso a pensar y comenzó hacer sellos, cuando termino nada paso o eso pensó Mito pero Arashi pudo ver un extraño movimiento debajo del agua —o algo más, si sale una de ustedes del lago no podrán participar en el examen Chunin— termino con la duda "que jutsu querías hacer".

Dos días habían pasado y Arashi no se había levantado en ningún momento, Satsuki tenía ojeras y sudor corriendo por todo su rostro, Ryuzetsu se encontraba nadando mientras reponía su Chakra y Mito se encontraba luchando con un clon de su sensei a pedido de ella, desde el bosque dos personas se acercaron una mujer y una niña, era Izumi y Axi, Izumi ahora llevaba un short corto negro, una blusa blanca y unos guantes negros con una katana corta en su espalda, Axi llevaba un hermoso vestido plateado con estampados azules, ella al ver a su hermano comenzó a correr hacia el cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó sobre el, Arashi al sentir el impacto sintió un pequeño frío

— A-chan que haces aquí— dijo volteando un poco, ella cruzo sus brazos sobre su cuello y se aferró con fuerza, Arashi sonrió y vio de reojo a Izumi que se puso a su lado mientras miraba a Satsuki, ella le recordaba en gran manera a Itachi… antes de que cambiará

—solo quería verte…— no termino de hablar ya que una explosión se escuchó en el otro lado del lago, las Genin de inmediato se prepararon para luchar, Arashi y Izumi a una velocidad impresionante se pusieron enfrente de ellas en la espalda de Arashi seguía su hermana, de la explosión una sombra salió a gran velocidad que callo en el agua, Izumi se dio cuenta de que era un anbu de Konoha y lo sujetó evitando que se hunda

—oye que pasa oy….— no termino de hablar al ver que en el estomago tenía una estaca de hielo el había muerto, entonces miro a Arashi que tenía los ojos abiertos mientras miraba enfrente, Axi tenía lágrimas mientras se bajó de su espalda, a sus pies el agua se congeló, fue entonces cuando Izumi miro enfrente y vio a dos personas con mantos negros y nubes robas, Izumi de inmediato se dio cuenta del porque estaban así ella sacó su espada y se preparó para luchar

—hola hermano— dijo una de las personas que tenían el cabello corto blanco, Arashi sonrió mientras apretaba el puño, Axi trató de caminar hacia esa mujer pero Arashi le puso el brazo cortándole el paso, el entonces miro a la otra persona que estaba mirando el suelo

—Izumi llévatelos y no digas nada— dijo Arashi, Izumi lo miro se iba a negar pero al ver el lago congelado se dio cuenta que era lo mejor, su equipo no entendía bien que era lo que pasaba pero harían lo que su sensei dijera Axi miro a su hermano y después a la mujer de cabello blanco ella le sonrió Axi se dio la vuelta y fue hacia Izumi que la cargo y se la llevó junto a las Genin, Arashi al ver que ya se habían ido se quitó el chaleco y rompió las mangas de su camisa, en su mano izquierda tenía un sello al concentrar su chakra en el, el sello desapareció en una bola de humo que envolvió su brazo ahora en su mano izquierda tenía un brazalete plateado que iba desde la muñeca hasta el codo, en su brazo derecho tenía uno muy pequeño en su muñeca el sello igual que el otro exploto en una bola de humo ocultando su brazo, uno, dos, tres segundos fueron pero el ambiente había cambiado en el lugar se podía sentir una gran sed de sangre

—así que Yuki… Que haces aquí— dijo Arashi que ahora tenía en su mano derecha una quemadura que iba desde la muñeca hasta el cuello, Yuki miro el suelo por un segundo para despues quitarse el manto revelando que lleva, un chaleco blanco de invierno abierto y abajo una camisa sin manga azul vestía un pantalón blanco, iba descalza, Yuki miro a su compañera que seguía mirando el suelo ella no le tomó importancia y camino hacia el lago congelado ella se detuvo a solo diez pasos de Arashi que seguía desprendiendo una furia enorme

—me mandaron por una recompensa— dijo ella mostrando una página rompída del libro bingo en ella mostraba un rostro que él conocía bien ya que era el rostro de su padre

—yo odio a ese hombre... pero Axi… no voy a dejar que sufra por su pérdida— dijo entrando en pose para pelear, pero Yuki sonrió y sacó un pergamino Arashi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de qué tipo de pergamino era, era un pergamino especial para guardar cuerpos

—fallaste hermanito ya cumplí mi misión solo seguía a ese anbu para que no se enteraran tan pronto— dijo guardando el pergamino sin despegar los ojos de Arashi, el respiro y sonrió por un segundo —eres igual que yo… deseabas su muerte pero no tuviste el valor para hacerlo, nunca haces lo que tienes que hacer Arashi— dijo aplicando chakra a un sello que tenía en su mano derecha y entonces un brazalete igual que al de Arashi apareció en su brazo, ambos cerraron los ojos por un segundo, exactamente se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, cinco pasos dieron cada uno el puño izquierdo de Arashi paso rozando el rostro de Yuki que desvió con su brazo y con su pierna golpeó a Arashi en el estomago mandándolo a volar mientras rodaba hacia sellos y en el último sello iba de cabeza y puso su mano en el hielo, miles de Shurikens de hielo salieron disparadas a Yuki que había comenzado hacer sellos al mismo tiempo que él y replicó el jutsu de Arashi, miles de Shurikens chocaron entre sí y solo dos de cada quien pasaron, Yuki logró detenerlas con su brazalete, Arashi apenas se levantaba cuando vio las dos Shurikens a cinco centímetros de su rostro, él lo más rápido que pudo volvió a bajar la cabeza dejando que los dos pasarán pero perdió la vista de Yuki y ella lo aprovechó, a una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia él y trató de patear su cabeza pero Arashi logró poner sus brazos para protegerse, la patada lo hizo dar una vuelta en el aire y termino dos metros más atrás de pies todo eso en cinco segundos, Arashi miraba a su hermana que se limpiaba sangre de su pie que tenía un tipo de anillos de hielo con pinchos en los dedos del pie, fue cuando comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho al mirarlo vio como tenía dos agujeros en el y de él la sangre salía a más no poder, Arashi pasó su mano izquierda y parcho las heridas con un brazalete de hielo, el dolor aumento pero era lo mejor

—que pasó onii-chan eso es todo—

Siguiente capítulo una lucha que Arashi sufrirá... derramara sangre sudor y ...


	12. Sangre

Sangre sudor y lágrimas

—… Eso es todo— Arashi al escuchar como lo llamo sonrió

FLASHBACK

En la montaña del monumento de los Hokages se podía ver a Arashi y a Yuki de cinco años sentados mirando su nuevo hogar, Yuki tenía una blusa blanca y un pans azul, Arashi tenía una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón azul, igual que su hermana él iba descalzo, el la miro y tomó su mano, ella lo miró y vio esa sonrisa que siempre la alegraba, los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron se levantaron sin soltarse, tomaron aire, miraron a Konoha y los dos pequeños soltaron un pequeño grito que alegría, arriba de ellos se había formado una nube que empezó a cubrir la aldea, ese día los niños de la aldea salieron y se divirtieron ya que la nieve había llenado las calles de Konoha, entre las calles se podía ver dos alvinos caminando tomados de la mano mientras reían

Fin del FLASHBACK

Arashi miro el suelo y toco el hielo, cuando levantó su mano una Katana de hielo acompaño su mano derecha, el hielo de la espada se veía completamente blanco como si fuera hecha de nieve y no de hielo el suspiro mientras miraba el cielo donde una enorme nube blanca se comenzó a formar

—hay voy hermanita— dijo dando un paso pero se detuvo al ver el primer copo de nieve caer en medio de los dos, Yuki apretó los puños mientras tomaba un gran suspiro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos y ambos se lanzaron, Arashi blandió la espada de izquierda a derecha y el brazo derecho de Yuki se interpuso, el brazalete de Yuki no había sufrido ningún rasguño pero la espada se había quebrado por la mitad en eso ella trató de patear de nuevo a Arashi pero el uso su rodilla para bloquear la patada, la espada rota caía al suelo y así ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes que Yuki esquivaba y Arashi bloqueaba, cinco segundos después se detuvieron Yuki parecía molesta, Arashi miraba sus brazos que le cimbraban por la gran fuerza de las patadas de ella, tocó su costado y sintió un dolor punzante al parecer tenía una costilla astillada

—¡oye que está pasando!, ¡eso es todo!— grito Yuki molesta a sus pies el hielo se comenzó a oscurecer mientras sus ojos plateados agarraron un color violeta mientras las uñas de los pies y mano se ponían blancas —vamos hermano… ¡vamos!— grito esperando que él atacara, Arashi miro su mano quemada sonrió y fue cuando se volvió a sentir la intención de matar, con las dos manos viendo a su hermano toco el suelo y miles de estacas salieron a los pies de su hermana que logró esquivar, pero no dejaban de salir y ella toco el suelo creando un enorme pilar de hielo elevándola cinco metros en el aire y comenzó hacer sellos a gran velocidad

—Jutsu: Aisu ame— un segundo después alrededor de Yuki se comenzó a formar estacas de hielo que cayeron con gran velocidad y fuerza al suelo, Arashi se levanto con dos katanas y partió las estacas que caían sobre el

Al terminar el Jutsu de Yuki se podía ver a Arashi con solo los mangos de las katanas que se habían destrozado al final del jutsu, el tenía la camisa rasgada pero sin ninguna herida y a sus pies el hielo estaba completamente agrietado con varias estacas encajadas en el, Yuki brinco del Pilar y corrió hacia Arashi que recibió un golpe en la cara, pero no se inmutó solo ladeo el rostro y con su puño izquierdo estuvo apunto de golpear el estomago de Yuki pero fue lento y ella logró esquivarlo para darle una patada giratoria en el costado mandándolo a rodar por el hielo hasta la orilla con dos agujeros en el costado, él se levanto mientras miraba a Yuki que estaba más y más molesta

—hermano tú eres…— no termino de hablar ya que la otra mujer se puso enfrente de ella, la mujer miraba firmemente a Arashi que comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad

—jutsu: Aisudoragon(dragón de hielo)— termino Arashi sujetando su muñeca, la quemadura que llevaba hasta la muñeca comenzó a es tenderse hasta las yemas de sus dedos, en la nube comenzó a ver un extraño movimiento y fue cuando se vio la cabeza de un enorme dragón de hielo que se lanzó sobre las dos mujeres, la mujer que se puso enfrente de Yuki comenzó hacer sellos mirando cómo se acercaba pero antes de terminar miro a Arashi de reojo

—Jutsu: Reddo shi(muerte roja)— termino soplando una pequeña bola roja más pequeña que su puño, la bola fue lanzada a una enorme velocidad apenas preceptiva para la vista, al chocar los dos Jutsus se sintió una enorme presión en el suelo —creo que mejor nos vamos— dijo la mujer que ahora no llevaba el manto que salió volando por el impacto entre los jutsus, ella tenía el cabello largo castaño oscuro y ojos color sangre, en ellos había dos tres comas, llevaba una camisa plateada de manga larga, llevaba un pantalón rojo oscuro y las típicas sandalias azules, en el antebrazo llevaba unas vendas

—pero que dicen, no puedo dejarlas escapar Trai…— dijo Arashi pero se detuvo al no poder decir la palabra

—si somos traidoras, pero tú no puedes detenernos Arashi-Kun— dijo dándose la vuelta, Yuki apretó los puños pero hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de el

—no me den la espalda, no se vallan, ¡alto!— dijo Arashi corriendo hacia ellas, pero en su camino se topó con varios sellos bombas el abrió los ojos antes de que fuera rodeado por una bola de fuego —¡ZOOEEEE!...— grito envuelto en fuego, Zoe y Yuki se detuvieron al sentir una alteración en el chakra de Arashi, cuando la bola de humo se disipó pudieron ver a Arashi parado con los pies envueltos en hielo hasta la cintura, el hielo lentamente se destrozo y el siguió caminando hacia ellas —… Yuki, no puedo dejarlas ir, esta ves no— dijo mirando el suelo, antes de lanzarse sobre ellas a una velocidad mucho mas alta que antes, Yuki no reaccionó y fue golpeada en el estomago por el puño de Arashi, ella salió volando hacia un árbol dejándola semi inconsciente, después fue por Zoe que pudo reaccionar y esquivaba como si nada, entonces Arashi piso con fuerza el suelo que se destruyo, Zoe perdió el equilibrio y fue cuando Arashi lanzó un golpe a su rostro, pero a un centímetro se detuvo, Zoe se puso enfrente de él y lo tomo del rostro con las dos manos

—te dije no puedes detenernos—dijo dándole un delicado beso en la frente, el lentamente comenzó a perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre pero no termino de perderlo ella respiro y creó una aguja de chakra en su dedo que encajo en el cuello de el, Arashi perdió la consciencia y hubiera caído con fuerza pero Zoe lo sujetó mientras lo ponía delicadamente en el suelo, Yuki se había recuperado y veía eso de lejos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Días después Arashi(con su ropa habitual) se encontraba en el patio de su casa meditando algo que no había podido hacer desde la pelea, sus estudiantes habían ido a verlo y se encontraban sentada atrás de él mientras tomaban Te, Axi se encontraba en su cuarto con Hanabi, ella no había querido salir después de enterarse de lo que le pasó a su padre, Mito miro a sus amigas que la miraban a ella preguntándose qué hacer

—chicas tienen que irse o van a perderse el examen Chunin— dijo Arashi sin mirarlas, Satsuki se levanto y camino hacia su sensei

—cree qué podamos, sensei— dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, el de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa que tenía… Miedo

—no te preocupes, ustedes son las mejores y van a pasar el examen fácilmente— dijo levantándose —a ver todos vengan aquí— dijo llamando a sus estudiantes, las tres se pusieron enfrente de él, el saco tres pulseras plateadas de su bolsa —miren esto es algo que mi sensei me dio hace mucho tiempo, esto significaba en su clan que están listas para ir por su futuro y saben es hora yo confío en ustedes— dijo mientras se las iba poniendo una a una.

Días después Arashi aparecía en una bola de humo en el edificio del bosque de la muerte, el miro alrededor y vio a sus Genin con la ropa sucia algunos hematomas, pero algo más llamó su atención en el cuello de Satsuki traía un sello negro, el rápidamente se acercó a ella y se puso a examinar el sello poniendo roja a la joven mientras las demás tenían los ojos abiertos

—oye explícame que pasó— dijo el mirándola a los ojos, unos minutos después y Arashi se encontraba molesto, chupo sus dedos centrando mucho chakra en ellos, sus dedos habían obtenido un color morado oscuro, lentamente los puso sobre el sello, Satsuki gimió de dolor al sentir un gran frio quemando su cuello, ella dio varios pasos atrás alejándose de su sensei que saco la pomada y se la lanzó —sentirás dolor por un tiempo, pero el sello ya no está— dijo el sonriéndole

—sensei usted destruyo el sello— dijo Ryuzetsu mirando el cuello de Satsuki que tenía un color azul pero sin el sello en el, Satsuki sacó la pomada y se puso un poco en el lugar donde le dolía

—bueno y ahora que sensei— dijo Mito impaciente ella quería saber cuál era la última prueba a seguir.

Minutos después todos se encontraban haciendo una prueba extra ya que había demasiados equipos

—"y porque no todos pasan a la final, sí lograron llegar aquí no significa que todos son capaces de ser Chunin"— pensaba Arashi mirando la batalla de Sasuke y un ninja de Konoha él estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del sello de Sasuke que logró ganar apenas

Satsuki vs Sakura

Un bostezo lleno la boca de varios sensei al mirar la siguiente lucha, Satsuki bajo lentamente mientras su antigua compañera bajaba lentamente mirando el suelo, cuando las dos se encontraron enfrente todo


End file.
